


California

by orphan_account



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Fanfic, Fuck John Crowley, God they are so idiotic it hurts, I am so sorry, I'm realizing how Terrible this got as it progresses, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Lazily proofread, M/M, NOT COMPLETE YET, TheoxBoris, They are both kinda ooc idk, boreo, it's canon, so many typos, teenage Boreo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After The Kiss that Boris had Swiftly placed on his Lips that night, Theo had to ask one more time."Fuck It Boris. Come with me."Boris, His hands trembling and Barely Sober, Too overwhelmed with the absolute desperateness he felt for his best friend. For once, thoughts of Kotku and his dad slipped from his mind. Finally, after a brief Moment of silence, only being cut short by the Honk of the Taxi Cab behind them, Boris reached out gingerly to touch Theo's hand."Let's go to California, Potter."Instead of Theo going back to New York alone, Boris agrees and they go to California to live a life full of zero adult supervision and Lots of drugs
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an upload of My Boreo story On Wattpad, Under Lovedlolita

Theo couldn't help the smile that curved at his lips. He was feeling, for once, some kind of comfort. A kind of comfort that He only would experience with his mother. The nights she would arrive home around 8 p.m and They would lounge in the living room, Eating Box Macaroni and Cheese while discussing how their days have been. Then, Theo felt loved and Truly understood. And he was Feeling it now, with the angsty teenage boy who bit furiously at his thumb nail who stood in front of him.

"Let's go, then." Theo tapped Boris lightly on his chewed up sweater sleeve. Boris scraped his Black, straw-like hair from his eyes, which were blood shot due to the cherry wine and the Rolled joint he had done inside.

"Potter, My Stuff.."

"We have money. No need. We need to hurry, let's go." Theo said. The painting that hung on his back, as well as his other luggage, began to weigh down on him.

Another Honk sounded from the Taxi behind them. Boris jumped, fully alert.  
"Fuck, Potter" He shook his head, like a dog would after leaving the pool to get dry. Ugly curls covered his face, Barely covering up his rigid and Dark smile. Taking Theo's soft hands in his Clammy white ones, He walked towards the Taxi. Theo followed, sighing.

Popchik Yipped and Nipped at their feet, Pulling at one of Boris's Boot strings. Theo scooped the dog up and stuffed It under his arm, giggling like a school girl. He pulled the Vehicle door shut, his cheeks beginning to burn.

"Take us to Bus stop?" Boris asked. He leaned forward, both hands on the seats in front of him. His hair was strewn in front of his eyes, but he blinked the strands away.

"They won't let you take a Dog onto the Bus." The Man said. He was young in the face. Boyish Eyes, soft, pink cheeks. Boris mumbled something in Russian before throwing himself back against his Car seat.

"And," The Young Man driving continued when He noticed Boris's Dejected and distant expression," you need an adult to buy Bus tickets. Where you two heading?"

Boris answered for them both. "California! We'll sleep on beaches and Live happy life."

The Man laughed. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, as if what Boris had exclaimed was just too hilarious. Theo shifted in his seat, petting Popchik to sooth his nerves. Boris made a face.

The cab continued on. His thoughts about what Xandra would do all alone hit him. It took him a while to remember That his father was dead. Gone. Forever. He felt his face heat up and his insides become watery. He wasn't entirely sure about what they would do once they Reached California. Maybe do Drugs, and alot of them, but then what? His face drained of it's pink color as he turned to Boris.

Boris just lay as he always did. Legs sprawled apart, exposing his crotch and his arms hung loosely. He used his right index finger to pet Popchik's Chin. His face, sharp and Pink, Stared at the road ahead of them. Theo suddenly felt guilty, like he hadn't already felt enough of that the past years.

Soon, the cab came to a stop just outside of an empty looking Building. White, dusty Tiles marked with dirty Shoes, and the smell of lemon Cleaning supplies. Theo slipped out first, leaving Popchik to nestled between the leather seats. Boris followed, his sweater riding up, exposing just below his bellybutton as he slipped out of the car. Theo remembered how Boris still wasn't wearing Underwear, unless he had thrown some on during his whole spiel.

"We need to buy a bus ticket. Then we'll worry about Popchik, w porządku?"

"Pewnie rzecz." Boris said. He bit at his Fingernails again, Which were painted black Because of his Girlfriend, Kotku. Theo Drifted away into his thoughts again. He was still frantic; Wanting to leave before he was taken away and put into another Family's home. His mood was brightened when Boris had kissed him. Something so sudden and Unexpected, and he secretly hopped the driver hadn't seen it happen. A chill raced down his spine at the possibility. Theo Entered the building first, which was eerily quiet. The woman at the front desk eyed Theo and Boris suspiciously. Her skin was dark and ashy, as was her hair, which hung Messily at her shoulders. Theo read the sign that was displayed at her right, frowning as he did so.

No service for Anyone Under 15 years of age. Must be supervised by an adult. Any children younger than 15 who remain unsupervised will be Retrieved by CPS

"Can I have two bus tickets?" Theo. asked quietly. The woman eyed him before tapping the sign with a long fingernail.

"Sorry, No service for anyone under 15. You got a parent with you?" 

Theo Felt Boris moves beside him, though Theo knew Boris wasn't scared. He smiled internally at the fact that Boris would steal tickets if he had to. Theo pulled out his I.D, his voice High and Desperate.

"I'm not under 15. I am 15. Look!" Theo held up the card in the woman's face. She Swiftly grabbed it and Analyzed under the Yellow lamp light beside her before reluctantly placing it back in Theo's white hands and adding two thin, blue tickets before shooing them away.

The duo pushed past the Front doors. Theo noticed the smile on Boris's thin face.

"Very pretty woman. Sexy." He commented. Theo grimaced. 

"Boris, can you shut up?" Theo said. Boris pulled up his black jeans and sniffed.

"Am Hungry." 

Theo Closed his eyes, frustrated.

"Boris, what the flying fuck." Theo spat. Boris brought his knuckles to Theo's Head. calm down, the gesture said. But Theo's face remained white and his chest rose up and down frantically. It only worsened when he slip open the taxi door and realized that Popchik wasn't there.

He turned to the Cab Driver, who was drinking from a Red-bull can pathetically.

"What Happened to our dog?" 

The Man turned around, smiling.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" He said, before waving his arms. Some of the drink sloshed from the can. When They stood, Not impressed and scared, the Man pulled Popchik from his Coat. Popchik yipped happily before jumping from the man's Hold and Joining Boris. Boris, Sleepy, Picked him up and nestled him under his elbow.

"Like I said, they wont let you bring dog on the Bus. But, since you two seem nice enough, I'll show you how to hide the thing." The Man, Who Introduced himself as T.J after the sentence, Opened the trunk of the vehicle and removing a Bag.

"Put him in his this. The top here lays flat, so they won't see the shape of Him." T.J removed the thin film-like Top from the bag, that crinkled as he did so. Boris reluctantly placed Popchik inside. T.J slid the cover over, and breathed a "Ta Da" when Popchik disappeared into the Bag. 

"See? No sight of him." T.j turned to Theo. "Is he a quiet Dog?" He asked, removing Popchik and Placing him in Theo's arms. Theo opened his mouth to speak, but Boris Spoke for him.

"A quiet Dog sometimes." Boris said with a Shrug. His Black hair was an ugly, tangled mess and his red Sweater began to wrinkle. He shuddered at the cold Night breeze that touched his Thin, Pale body. 

"Well, Keep him in that and you should be good to go. Make sure to let him stretch and do his business every Stop." T.J removed the bag and handed it to Boris, Who accepted silently. With a slam of the trunk, He sent The Boys a small, respectful wave.

"Good luck," He said, and Slipped into the Cab. He pulled out of the Driveway and left the two shivering like puppies in the dark.

"Potter?" 

Theo turned around to Face Boris, who looked ghostly in the Lamplight above them.

"What, Boris? What?"

"Are you sure? Still want this?" Boris asked. Theo stuffed his hands in his pockets, His fingers tangling with the Jewelled Bracelet and Emerald Earrings he'd swiped from Xandra.

"Boris, You can Go back. It's okay, you don't have to come with me." Theo Spat. He began to walk toward a bus stop that Would take them to California, his Legs Nearly buckling at the cold. Boris followed after him, chewing at his black nails.

"Nyet, nyet, Am coming." He said, waving a dismissive hand. "But you want to go to California?" 

"If you want to, Yes." Theo responded Curtly. He could hear Boris's boots crunch on the Pebbles strewn across the Cold sidewalk, a melancholy Rhythm that Theo Silently appreciated.

"How long?"

"Huh?" Theo stuffed Popchyk in the Bag to conceal him and Stared up and down the road, his shirt damp with sweat.

"How long will the bus ride be?" Boris Continued. He looked sick: sniffling and rubbing his nose Because of the Fix he had provided to sober them both up. His lips were damp and purple-ish; Theo watched as Boris ran his teeth along his Bottom lip and Bit anxiously before Meeting his eyes--Which were Pink and Dilated.

"Not long. An hour and a half if we're lucky?" Theo coughed into his fist before continuing. "We're taking the night bus, We'll get there this morning, around 4 or 5."

Boris nodded. His eyes darted from one thing to another: a plastic bag dragging across the road, to a flickering Street lamp, to an old dingy, abandoned house that had little to no importance.

Theo bounced on his feet, Replaying every possible situation in his head. If the bus didn't arrive soon, They'd surely both be caught and shoved into a Black vehicle, before taken to an all too familiar white room and asked questions. Theo silently thanked Boris for coming with him. Without Boris, They wouldn't have a trace of where They went. Of course they would asked around, but would anyone know exactly where they were headed? T.J, maybe, the possibility that T.J may rat them out ate at Theo's Mind. He kept telling himself there was no way they could link Theo and Boris to T.J. but what if they did, somehow?

To Theo's surprise, a bus arrived at their side. Theo Theo had lost track of how long they stood at the bus stop. He had been whisked away into a negative Head-space with Boris assessed their surroundings, suspicious with anything and Everything.

The duo and their Dog clambered to the very back of the bus, receiving Odd and curious looks from other Bus-riders before they slid into a leather seat and slouched their backs, exhausted.

Boris leaned against the window, drifting back and forth from consciousness, humming a Russian lullaby Theo wasn't too familiar with. Theo himself drummed against the seat, his head lolling from side to side, Enchanted by the way Boris' Voice was so gentle and cracked with sleep, the heat of the bus embracing his body. It felt like one of those nights, when Boris would wrap a slender arm around Theo's waist murmuring a song in polish, putting them both to sleep.

Popchyk lay curled in the bag, Hidden away from Prying eyes. His small, feminine chest Rose and Fell, a soft, hiccuping snore escaping his small snout. 

Eventually, the bus came to a Quick stop, Jerking Boris from his Hum-induced sleep and causing him to Bang his head against the Window.

"Gówna! Co to kurwa?!" He sputtered, rubbing his right temple in frustration. Theo slid his arms over his head to stretch, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"We're here, I think."

"W Kalifornii?" Boris asked lazily. Theo prodded him in the side before sliding Popchyk's bag over his left arm.

"Yes, We're in California." Theo said, much too like an educator trying to help a child who isn't the sharpest. Boris stood up, his lanky body shoving itself in front of Theo.

"Wyglada jak w filmach!" Boris Said once his feet met the ground, Theo following close behind.People streamed around them, on and off the bus. Most of them had the familiar Bloodshot eyes and Sick appearance, obviously Exhausted and trembling with sleep deprivation.

"English, you fucker." Theo spat, yanking an extremely long tuft of Boris's Unruly curls.

Boris punched him in the shoulder, hard enough to make Theo grasp the area and wince, before Translating.

"Just like in the movies. Don't touch my hair, you whore." Boris brought his hand to Theo's collar bone, digging his nails into the cavity through his shirt. Theo caved in on himself, but still Laughing to the point where Tears threatened to fall and he was clutching his stomach desperately. He was laughing despite the situation he was in, and he found himself doing that quite often around Boris.

"Potter, am hungry. Can we eat? We have plenty of moneys." Boris finally managed to gasp out through short bursts of Dark chuckles. 

Theo wiped his eyes, still smiling as he straightened the Bag straps that tightened his chest and shook his head. He was just glad he was far from what what had been his home for six months. Even if it was just an hour long drive, he enjoyed the distance.


	2. 2

What followed seemed to be in slow-motion. Theo, his mouth Clamped shut, Followed Boris as he pointed to possible restaurants or Stores. Theo dismissed most of them with the wave of of his hand. "They're not open." Theo would say, only throwing the building a small glance. Boris shook his head, his black hair falling in his eyes.

"Yes, you see?" He pointed to a flimsy piece of paper hanging by a thread on the window. It read 'Open 24/7'

"Is open." He finished, crossing his arms against his chest and starting toward the building. With a sigh, Theo followed him.

It was a Diner, surprisingly. A small one, seating only one other couple inside. The duo's shoes squeaked on the checkered tiles, drawing the attention of the young man at a booth to their right. He dragged a wash cloth along the dingy surface. His face was round and splattered with acne. Red hair hid underneath a blue cap, matching with his apron. He motioned for them to take a seat, offering them a quick smile before slinking to the front desk.

Boris took his seat first, relaxing against the brick-red booth. Theo slid into the seat across from his, placing his belongings in the floor below the table, his face pink with embarrassment at the bulking size.

The young man, who would be serving them that night, gave them paper menu's and asked for their drink of choice.

"Water, Please." Theo responded shyly, his throat closing to the size of a pinhole. The Man nodded patiently. Theo had just noticed his name tag, in bold black letter spelling 'Freddie'.

"And you, Sir?" Freddie turned to Boris, who ran his flushed fingers across the surface, twitching.

"Pepsi." 

"Alright," Freddie scribbled something unreadable on his Pad, before stuffing it away on his apron pocket. "I'm Freddie, I'll be serving you. I'll give you two some time to choose what you want." He offered Boris one last Smile, and when Boris didn't return it, He whisked away behind the single door to the right of the front desk.

Theo watched as Boris drew circles into the Gray tabletop, biting his stained bottom lip.

"What do you want?" Theo asked, his voice dry of what Joy he was experiencing earlier. Food was the last thing on his mind, but he couldn't string Boris along if He was complaining about an empty stomach.

Boris scratched the side of his head through his black curls. "Not sure, myslacy." His hands flipped open a paper menu, searching for something that caught his interest and that would satisfy his hunger. Theo watched as Boris drew his eyebrows together.

"Chto za khren' eto der 'mo?!" He spat, unkindly tossing the menu down. 

"English! What now?" Theo kicked him under the table in frustration.

Boris kicked him back, his boot nicking Theo in the shin hard. "Don't want this shite."

"Oh fuck me!" Theo cursed, rubbing the spot that would soon form a bruise: one of the many he would receive in California. "Order, I don't know, The scrambled eggs! Just choose something!"

"Otlichno! Fine!" Boris gave one last kick to Theo's Other leg, smiling when he winced.

"Stop playing footsie with me! That fucking hurts!" Theo's exclamation brought attention from Freddie, who arrived with two glasses, and the other couple that was seated across the Diner. Embarrassed, Theo ducked his head accepting his Ice Water with a petite nod.

"May I have your Orders?" Freddie said. Boris, smiling Madly, put in his Order, followed by theo, who sounded Shy and quiet. When Freddie left, Boris released a dark chuckle.

"Why the pancake? They have nuts on them." He said, shaking his head and Pressing his lips together in disgust.

"I want something sugary. I need to stay awake." Theo said in response. Boris picked up his glass cup of his Dark soft drink and placed in near Theo's hand.

"Have my Pepsi." 

"No, I'm fine."

"Fignya! take it!"

"Stop! I don't know what you're saying!" Theo couldn't hold back his laugh. He dipped his head, Face becoming pink and Giggles escaping his lips. Boris Laughed too, his deeper chuckles contrasting Theo's slightly lighter ones. They exchanged meaningless jokes, and Boris attempted to sing in Ukrainian for Theo, but Theo shut him down quickly before Freddie came bustling to them, steamy plates in his hands.

Theo took his, offering Freddie a quick and quiet thanks, his cheeks hurting from smiling too much, His face flushed and warm, despite the Morning Sunlight Pushing past the Window blinds. Boris, as expected, began to shovel food into his mouth. He mumbled something in what theo assumed to be Polish before Biting into his toast. His eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

"You're hair is long." Theo said, lazily dragging his fork along his untouched Pecan-glazed Pancakes. He observed the way Boris's black curls rested at his shoulders, admiring the way it covered his Forehead and Dipped in front of his eyes, surely obscuring his vision. Boris swallowed, wiping his lips with his sweater sleeve.

"Not like it long?" Boris asked, clearing his throat roughly. He took a quick sip of his Pepsi before placing it back down at Theo's side, just in case he wanted some.

"No, I do." Theo brought his hands up to his own hair, noticing how it was only long enough to curl below his ears. His hair had never been that long, and he smiled to himself when he realized he didn't care. That mindset had rubbed off on Theo, and he Loved it.

Minutes passed. Boris picked at his scrambled eggs before pushing them away. His hands instantly went for Theo's fork and he began to eat at Theo's pancakes.

"Hey, I thought you didn't like Nuts?" 

"I do not. But better than that shite." He was leaned over the table watching Theo as he ate with lidded eyes, occasionally licking the fork. Theo had to look away.

"You can't live off of Bread and Sugar, Boris." Theo said, smiling. He gazed at solemnly at Boris's plate, which was still full of cold eggs, though the Toast was gone. Merely crumbs remained.

"Hey! Don't eat it all! You didn't even ask." Theo took Boris's fork and began to take small bites of his breakfast, too. They ate in silence, only sometimes Looking up at each other, only to look away instantly, allowing their eyes to settle on anything else. Soon, the plate had been scraped clean and both meals had been payed for. Now, It was time to leave.

"Hey, Let's head to the restroom." Theo gathered his belongings, peeking inside popchyk's bag, smiling when he saw the dog curled up, asleep. He silently cursed himself for not saving popchyk any food, but made a quiet promise to pick Popchyk something to eat later, when him and Boris had come to an understanding of what to do next.

"But I do not need to go?" Boris said, rubbing his eyes and taking Popchyk's bag with care.

"To talk, pridurok." 

Theo pushed past the Door to the Men's restroom, Walking to the sink and looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes and Cheeks were red, his lips stained and plump due to him biting anxiously at them. His face was skinny and pale, with a small bruise below his left cheekbone. His hair was straw-like and clumpy, and his tortoiseshell glasses didn't help his rugged appearance at all. Shaking his head, he brought his milky white hands to the running faucet and splashed his face and rubbed his eyes. Boris pushed him out of the way and did the same, his hands shaky and blotchy.

"We need somewhere to stay. Or sleep at least?" Theo lifted his head thoughtfully. Boris coughed into his fist before scratching his chest.

"Abandon house, maybe?" Boris suggested, leaning over the sink. 

"If we can find one. But that's if we're lucky." Theo shook his head, sighing.

"No need for panic, Potter. We have moneys." Boris said, slinging an arm around Them and pulling him close. Theo let him, too worried that he'd dug them both into a hole to protest.

"Boris, we have less that twelve hundred dollars. That won't last us a lifetime." 

"But you stole Xandra's jeweleries. They will sell for thousands." 

"Yeah..I guess. We need to find somewhere to sleep. For a little while, at least." Theo said, stretching his back. The painting on his back weighing his shoulders down painfully. Finally, he placed it down carefully against the wall, his fingers keeping the pillowcase from slipping down.

"Motel? They have motel in Vegas." Boris suggested, eyeing the painting before leaving the sink to lean against the wall. "For a week?" 

Their clasped his hands together in thought. "Let me think." He said quietly. He had so many Ideas, all with different outcomes. Most were good, ones that ended with Theo and Boris living steadily and happily, but the Fact that, realistically, they didn't have enough money to last them even a few months and the painting was still in his possession kept him stressed. He let himself be whisked away by his thoughts, while Boris stared at his boot strings and the faucet beside them leaked, the sound of each drip just becoming a pattern in Theo's mind.


	3. 3

Theo Blinked his eyes Open, and was met with the sight of Boris' Bare chest and Upper arms. Gasping, he shot up in bed. Bed? Bed! When did we-

"Potter, ow!"

With Boris' Scratchy voice, he began to remember yesterday. After 'breakfast' at the Diner, they found a Bare Motel, which screamed Shady! But Boris had insisted it looked 'domashniy, Homey!'

Boris, disheveled and nude aside from a pair of Boxers he had stolen from Theo's 'luggage', reached down to pinch at Theo's Bare thigh.

"What the fuck? Why are you kicking?" He spat, his words accompanying a slap on the shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but firm enough to make Theo flinch.

"Sorry. Another nightmare." Theo lied, when, in reality, It was the beauty of the way Boris' Ribcage jutted out from his breastbone, and the Purple bruises that painted his chest like bruises, reminding Theo of Mr. Pablikovsky.

Boris rubbed his face with his pink hands. He, overall, would have looked horrible to everyone but Theo. His lips were still stained, this time due to something unknown, His hair was fried and tangled, his eyes were Droopy and tired, and his arms and legs were Blotched, due to Vitamin deficiency.

To Theo, Boris looked some type of way. He couldn't quite put his finger on the word he was looking for to describe his friend, but he pushed the thought aside nonetheless, and stretched against the surprisingly soft Sheets of the Motel bedspread.

"Ah, Is okay Potter. About mom?" Boris layer beside Theo, rubbing his bruised Chest lazily.

"Yeah." Theo responded, his voice thick with guilt. Boris hummed, his fingers twitching, and Theo understood that he wanted a cigarette. The two lay together, waiting for the Morning light to shine through the cheep, plastic blinds and shower them in the light that had seemed so far away.

Finally, Theo slipped off the bed, Only realizing that Boris had slipped his hand over his Forearm when it slid down to his wrist.

When he straightened his back, a rippling pain Shot through him, causing him to double over, Curling in on himself while a sharp gasp escaped his lips. That was when Theo completely remembered what had happened last night. And the Baggie of Pills he had swiped from Xandra that rested on the Beside Table only conformed what they had chosen to do together.

Sighing, Theo slipped on some Clothing He had packed, Letting his eyes linger on the stunning jewelery he Took without a thought, and Scooped up popchik, who hadn't woken up yet. 

"Boris, Get dressed. We're getting breakfast."

Boris groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, his endless curls sprawled against the yellowing pillow like a an untrimmed bush. Stuffing Popchyk under His coat, Theo picked apart an outfit that consisted of a Black Shirt that had a Macabre Band Name on it and Busted up jeans, both of which Theo had stolen from Boris' closet and packed with him, just because.

Theo attended to his hygiene, making sure to glance up at Boris every few seconds to make sure he was Getting ready. When they were Finished, they left their room and Bounded down the steps, turning on a corner and heading towards the familiar Diner, since it was closest to the other Shops.

"Popchik wants down." Boris cooed, tapping at Theo's jacket persistently. Reluctant, Theo let the dog Down, Shaking his head when it began to leap and bound around their feet, often stopping to tug at Boris' Boot string.

With Boris' jaunty cheering and the smack of Popchik's unclipped nails on the Gritty pavement, Theo lead them down to a Side Store, which sold breakfast. A frown meet his face when he saw a Sign that Stated Animals were not allowed. Boris noticed this and scratched his head, resembling a mutt with fleas.

"We sneak him in, yes?" He said, tapping on the Window, squinting his eyes and reading the sign over and over again, like he fully didn't understand what was being stated.

"No. There's no way, He's restless." Theo responded, staring down at the Problematic dog. Boris placed his white knuckles to the glass and earned a warning glance from a male waiter from inside, before removing them.

Sighing, Theo straightened his coat and began walking again, Popchik and Boris following close behind. Theo searched for a grocery store over the Crowd of people, Mindful of Popchik Making rounds around his moving legs.

"Boris, you don't think you can watch Popchik while I go inside?" Theo asked once they reached a suitable location. Boris only slumped his shoulders, a sleeve of his shirt sliding down and Revealing a bony collarbone. Theo swallowed as Boris Scooped Popchik up and nestled his face into the dainty, white fur. Murmurs of slurred English Left His lips, Theo could only translate "good malen'kiy mal'chik, Yes you!" All while Popchik kissed at Boris' sharp jawline.

Scoffing, Theo Slipped into the Store and was Enthralled by the cheap smell of cleaning supplies and Human musk. He slipped Boris a pack of cigarettes in his coat sleeve and Bought him some Jawbreakers to keep him entertained before considering what to buy. Buckling down know some steaks, microwave meals, plus bread and sugar, Theo purchased the items and met Boris outside. Boris placed a small kiss on little Popchik's head before setting him down.

"I got you these." Theo murmured once They began to walk again. The thoughtful gesture had ridden the air between then of the awkwardness. Boris made grabby hands for the gift, and Theo tugged a bit of his Hair teasingly, Tensing at how long it was and how easy it curled around his finger.

Boris' head dipped to lessen the painful yank before slapping Theo on the face, laughing obnoxiously.   
"Ah, My face!" Theo couldn't help but smile at the White-hot Discomfort that shot through his nerves at the blow, and he allowed himself to laugh despite the pink coming onto that cheek.

Readjusting his glasses, Theo nudged Boris with an elbow, still gleeful and giddy. "You're welcome, kurwa."

"Am no Bint, Potter." Boris smiled, scraping black Curls away from his eyes. Theo made sure not to Let his eyes linger too long, knowing what he might be accused of being if he did allow himself to admire and take in all of Boris' Eye-catching features.   
No, He thought, swallowing, I don't roll that way. 

Arriving to their unkempt Motel apartment, Theo quickly gathered ingredients to prepare a steak, which ending up being barely seasoned and Bland as they color gray, but Boris and Popchik ate Eagerly nonetheless.

After the fatty breakfast, Theo organized the Small kitchenette and joined Boris on the unmade bed.

"videt', chto?" Boris grumbled, taking a deep drag of his cigarettes between placing it into Theo's fingers. Theo wasn't really in the mood, the thought of finishing the cigarette made him feel ill, but Boris' Dark eyes flitting up from underneath his long eyelashes to stare at Him made Theo take a huff anyway.

"See what?" Theo asked, crossing his legs. Boris plucked the cigarette from Theo's hand, took a quick puff and placed it back, leaning his chin on the palm of his hands.

"v eti vykhodnyye budet zharko," He mumbled, followed by a quick "hah!" When Popchik decided to jump up and Lay with them.

"English." Theo demanded, watching as Boris, wide grin and all, finished the cigarette and put it out on the Beside Table, taking mental note of the painkillers that lay there still, Temptingly.

"Will be hot this weekend." Boris said with a shudder, glancing at the ceiling fan above them and Breathing in the cold gusts of air that hit his face.

"ya nenavizhu solntse, I hate the sun." 

"I know." Theo responded quietly. His eyes watched at Boris Ran black, painted nails along Popchik's pristine fur, then trailing his eyes up Boris' scrawny, Blotched arms then his exposed shoulder, dotted with pink bruises that Theo could only assume we're from Kotaku. Boris, to Theo, was beautiful. Hand drawn by the stairs, the way his jawline curved and the way his Adams apple bobbed before he spat something absurd in Ukrainian. The way his Uncut, black hair hung at his neck, unruly and Daring Theo to run his hands Through it. 

Absolutely stunned by the being in front of him, Theo placed his head against the Headboard, sighing.

"Theo." Boris said, this voice thick with void emotion, the name coming out of his mouth as 'Tee-oh.'

Theo sat up, straightening his posture. He opened his mouth to murmur a quick affirmative, But Boris interrupt by grabbing a fistful of Theo's sweater and pulling him into a Chaste kiss. Again, their lips parted in seconds, Gone as sudden as it had arrived.

Theo wanted so desperately for that to had never happened. But, the comfort that He felt when his lips were slotted between his best friend's was something he desired too much. No matter how much he wanted to postpone these feelings, Boris wouldn't help him. An arm around his waist at night, The Sweet nothings he murmured when Theo's eyes rolled Back as he was hit by the Familiar bliss during a fucked up night, a damned Kiss. Boris, without knowing it, Was making It harder for him to ignore these things.

So when, Boris pulled him back again, he placed a hand on Boris' Naked thigh, Knuckles down. A gesture, One they both understood as, Keep going, don't stop.

And That's exactly what Boris did. His eyes fluttered shut, His tongue meeting Theo's bottom lips, a beg for entry, and When Theo parted his lips in shock, Boris deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing Theo's carefully. Theo melted at the taste of the Jawbreakers He had bought for Boris earlier that morning, and carded a limp hand through the mess that was Boris' hair. 

He realized that he enjoyed The things him and Boris did together, and that scared him.


	4. 4

Theo ruffled Popchik's hair patiently, his knee bouncing as he waited for his friend. 

"Boris, You better save me some hot water!" Theo called from outside the Washroom. He could hear the spray of water against the Pristine, yellowing Shower walls. Boris mumbled something from Inside, and Theo kept himself from imagining what he looked like right now, Steam rolling off him suggestively, his black hair wet and plastering to the sides of his head, resembling a wet Bird.

Bird. 

Theo gulped. How could he have forgotten? His heart sunk and he shooed Popchik off his lap before prying the Bed's headboard from the wall, his eyes wandering the The Dark, Dusty crevice. He Sighed, Lifting a weight off his shoulders when he saw the Painting, Taped up and protected inside it's snow-white pillow case. 

"Potter?" Boris Grumbled from the Doorway into the washroom. Theo jumped, his hand slamming against the wall in alarm. Cursing, he fell backwards onto the Brown Carpet, Rubbing his right hand.

Theo, wincing at the Throbbing I'm his fingers, Turned his head over his shoulder to get a glimpse of his friends. He was Getting dressed already, Slipping on a tee-shirt that hung around and stuck to his Damp frame. Theo quickly redirected his gaze to Popchik who kissed at Boris' Unclothed ankles with his dry tongue.

"I'm going to Take Popchik Out. I'll be back." Theo said, Standing up and noticing that Boris had made a habit of stealing his underwear, even though Theo had Bought Boris His own just last week.

Boris huffed, His hands were their familiar pink, Rummaging Through a bedside table for a cigarette, but Theo Noticed his bare fingernails. Taking mental note, Theo scooped up Popchik, who Yipped and jumped against his chest and Made his way toward the Exiting door, murmuring a quick, "stay here." To Boris before pushing it open with clammy hands.

Theo began to walk Popper to his usual Area to do his business, all while thoughts on how he was going to explain The stolen painting to Boris. Would Boris still be his friend if he told him? Would he still drape a scrawny arm around Theo's waist at night after a nightmare? Would he ever kiss Theo again?

Gulping, he led Popchik back to the Motel, dropping him off. Boris stared open-mouthed at the Small TV hung across from the Bed, flipping through the channels with a chipped remote.  
Before Boris could Complain about the horrid selection, Theo left Popchik at the Door, turning to Boris.  
"I'll be right Back. Don't leave." He said, Causing Boris to drop his head onto a pillow, blinking, Not bothered.

Theo felt dejected. What would have happened if he had left Boris at the driveway? What if he hadn't asked him to come one last time? Would Boris be happier, Sharing his time with his girlfriend, Kotku, Hanging around friends, exploring his Sexuality like a teenager should? Now, all he had were legs itching to do something, a dog that Got him into too much trouble, and his best friend, yearning for another kiss.

Theo Slipped inside of a Drugstore. It was Small, with few customers and Indie music Playing as background noise. Why was he here again? They had pretty much all the essentials, But for some reason he felt That Boris needed something. He was off of his usual Buzz, and Theo realized it was because of withdrawal.

When was the last time they drank together, or even gotten high? His drooping limbs and pasty skin answered the question for him. A long time.

He lazily Walked Through the store, his mind Wondering, in hopes of finding a way to get at least a beer. He would let Boris have his way with the Baggie of painkillers, But something was holding him back, something he wasn't sure off. But he certainly missed the way the ended up Laying on each other, hysterical with laughter and gasping for air. The sweet bliss that was being Higher than a kite. Rubbing his eyes, He ended up in the cosmetics Section and smirked when he saw the array of Nail polish. He ran his fingers along the Small, Glass bottles, Biting his lip when he came across an obsidian Color. He slipped it up his jacket pocket and whipped around, making sure nobody had caught him, or had become suspicious.

His mouth gaped when he saw a familiar face, One he had seen only a few times, but the Splatter of Acne and Blazing red hair gave their identity Away instantly.

"Freddie." Theo gasped, raising his arm, causing the Glass bottle to slide up, concealing it for sure.

Freddie only tilted his head, smiling. "Hey Potter. Where's the pup?" He asked, ruffling Theo's hair. Theo cringed under his hand at the name. The only reason he had been calling him Potter was because of Boris. Hey, He thought to himself, It's better than what he used to call me. 'Tee-oh."

"He's with, you Know who." Theo said, uncomfortable. The cold Glass of nail polish burning holes into his skin, as well as Freddie's Beading eyes. Theo's eyes trailed down into the plastic Basket in his arms, and to the twelve pack of beers inside.  
Freddie noticed this and tapped the basket with care. "Gonna wind down tonight," He said, smiling. "I'm off Diner work for a week!"

Theo bit down harder on his lip, ignoring the male in front of him. There was no way he could just ask Freddie to buy him some. He works at a diner, He definitely would not give in. Sighing and giving the alcohol a longing look, Theo said his goodbyes and Slipped out of the building, Shuddering. 

Arriving to the motel room with a throbbing chest and Whirring head, Theo Joined Boris on the Bed, who, oddly, Hadn't moved since he left, and Pulled open the bedside table drawer. He ripped open the Baggie and downed a few pills before tossing it to Boris expectantly. Boris, of course, Leapt at the Opportunity and downed a few himself, not Daring to question Theo's Motive which he appreciated.

"I got this for you." Theo murmured, his eyes half-lidded and the feeling in his cheeks dissipating. He threw his jacket off and picked up the glaring Black nail polish before Tossing it onto Boris' lap. Boris pushed hair out of his face and looked down, picking the object up thoughtfully.

"Thank you." He said. He twisted the top and disconnected it from the Glass, exposing a small applier, sleek with the paint. Boris grabbed Theo hand and placed it on his thigh and began to paint at his thumb nail.

"Hey, no thanks. I got that for you." Theo Said awkwardly. The last thing he wanted was too look gayer than he already did with Boris and Popchik.

"Nyet, nyet, what is mine is yours." He said through giggles. "You twitch too much! Hold still, Podonok."

Too exhausted to move, Theo let his friend work away at his nails, before helping him with his own. When Boris leaned over to paint his toenails, Theo looked away, not allowing his eyes to linger on the way Boris' spine was barely visible, prodding Through the back of his black tee-shirt. Theo wanted to run his fingers along the area, whispering comfort. But it would be gay to do so, so he refrained.   
When Boris had finished, he fanned out his hands and admired his patient work before stuffing the Glass into a drawer. 

When he turned around again to face Theo, He leaned in, Prepared to grab a fistful of Theo's shirt and Pull him into a long make out session, Theo jumped up, Slipping off the bed and Started towards the Washroom. Boris watched, Surprisingly not fazed at all which Made Theo's blood boil.

He wasn't sure what he wanted. He was rubber banding between two worlds, one being numb and wanting everything, and the other being One full of emotion and Love, but pushing away everything. He wanted Boris to Kiss him, but that wasn't what best friends did, especially boys. And it didn't help that Boris still technically had a girlfriend.

"I'm washing off. I'll be out soon." Theo said, entering the Washroom and leaving the door cracked, just in case Boris wanted to come in, just in case he really wanted the kiss, bad enough to walk in on his friend undressing. And to his luck, He did.


	5. 5

Theo lie with his Eyes open, Staring at the Ceiling above him. His chest Rose and fell, adorned by Boris' Outstretched Arms. His own were resting just atop The Latters. They breathed in sinc, Theo's iPod Resting in the space between Their Legs, which were less than An inch apart. The music that Left the earbuds that connected them kept them from Dozing off, Gripping each other like Scared children. 

Theo's Hair was still wet, sticking To his forehead and Hanging over his eyes. His tortoiseshell Glasses rested on the Bedside table beside them, Seeming so far away. Boris' hair wasn't as wet, still damp and pressing uncomfortably against Theo's Neck. His Cheek was rested against his friends' Bare upper arm comfortingly, while soft hums Left his closed lips. Theo tried to decipher the enthralling lullaby, but nothing came to mind.

"What are you humming?" Theo asked. His voice was taut and Brittle, as if he feared the spoken words would Break their intimacy, like Boris would rip his arms from His and scoot farther down the Bed. Instead, To Theo's pleasure, Boris Just halted his sweet humming and Lifted his cheek from Theo's arm, Blinking.

"Is a Russian lullaby," He explained, adjusting his arms, causing them to rub against Theo's Belly. 

"Which one?" Theo gulped at the friction. Boris laid his Head down again, Closing his eyes before answering. "A hare went out for a walk."

"I don't think I've heard that one."

Boris continued to sing softly, his cheek now buried against Theo's tee-shirt. Theo moved his arm, allowing Boris to Get comfortable against his Side.  
"Raz, dva tri chetyre pyat', Vyshel zaychik pagulyat'."

If it were any other moment, Theo would have pushed his friend away playfully, a quick "In English!" Falling form his lips as he bent Boris' Grabbing hands back. But Instead, Theo closed his eyes and listened. The Sweet Lullaby mixed with Boris' Deep, Drowsy Voice made it just that: a lullaby. One that caused Theo to drift off into a blissful sleep, completely enthralled.

【ღ】

"Has Kotku not texted you back?" Theo asked, guilty. Boris took a Bite of his Sugar-covered Bread slice, Drawing his tongue over his bottom lip to collect the grainy sugar that gathered there. Theo stared for an embarrassingly long time before picking up his own slice and taking a bite. The two flavors collided on his taste buds, making him Scrunch his Face in disgust, But swallowed anyway so Boris wouldn't seem offended.

"Nie! brudna dziwka! Filthy whore!" Boris chewed his mush of Sugary bread, his bagged eyes open, bewildered. Theo stared at the Loaf of bread they kept on the Kitchenette Countertop. 

"Maybe she's busy." Theo suggested. Boris only scoffed and threw his hands up dramatically.

"I doubt!" He huffed, tossing the disposable phone he used to contact her across the table to Theo. Theo just stuffed it away in his pocket, Trying not to Look Boris in the Eye. His insides were watery and he shivered under Boris' prying eyes.

"Uh, Do you want another-?" Theo asked, his voice shaky. He pointed to the Loaf of bread, trying to keep up his weak smile. Boris only shook a dismissive hand and propped his feet onto the table. 

"I really hate her. I do. I want to kill her." He growled. He wiped his lips with a Sleeved arm before dropping it onto his lap. Theo got up and poured Boris some water, a gesture his best friend appreciated.

"You don't mean that. You guys love each other." Theo knew it was a lie. Whatever Kotku and Boris had shared that one evening, confessing their love to one another, had to be misinterpreted. Theo knew Boris didn't love her. Maybe the idea, but not her.

Boris sipped his water, glaring at Theo Through the Glass. Instead of dwelling on the Topic of His 'girlfriend', Boris Commented on Theo's lack of eating.

"Don't like Bread and Sugar?" He asked. He slid the cup of water to Theo, who picked it up and drank from it, careful not to put his lips where Boris' were only seconds before. Putting the Glass down, he adjusting his Glasses before answering quickly.  
"I'm not hungry."

"We eat Bread and Sugar all the time in New Guinea. Grew to love it, you will too!" Boris smiled, his dark eyes looking Innocently up at Theo Through his dark curls, like he hadn't confessed to wanted to murder his girlfriend only minutes ago.

"I bet I will." Theo Murmured, staring down at Popchik, who lay bundled up on the Bed. He was quiet, which Theo was thankful for.

"Do you miss Xandra?" 

Theo jumped at the question, Turning around to see Boris had joined him in front of the Sink. His elbow lay rested against the countertop. Theo watched at Boris plucked at Theo's Sweater, smiling to himself. Theo could almost hear Boris calling him Potter in his mind, teasing and playful, yet comforting.

"No, not really. Do you miss your dad?" Theo knew it was a dumb question when Boris sighed, dropping his Painted nails from the hanging string he had managed to pull the majority of from Theo's Sweater.

"No, not really."

"I'm glad you came with me. You didn't have to." Theo breathed. His own hand reached up to push strands of his hair away from his Eyes so he could see his friend better. His face Flushed at the sight of his own Black Painted nails. Oh the things I let you do.

Boris looked as sick as ever. His pale skin was sheen with sweat, and His hands were clammy and Hot. His curly hair was Unkempt and ugly, curling around his neck, ears and shoulders like a Black dog's pelt. His lips were purple, and so we're the bruises on his exposed neck and arms. Theo dropped his eyes, embarrassed. He knew he must've looked Worse, way worse. 

"Potter." Boris hummed. Theo looked up, His straw-like hair falling back onto his eyes. He Leaned his head back so he could see his best friend, Basking in the shining light the Window behind them Provided. Boris swallowed, his Adams apple bobbling before grabbing Theo's face and Kissing him roughly.

Theo gripped his friends' wrists, steadying himself before pushing his friend away. He couldn't bring himself to Kiss back. He was aware of the Fact that, technically, Boris still had a girlfriend. And, even worse than that, He was Boy. 

He Wanted to Take a step back, get into the shower and pretend it didn't happen. But Boris' tall, Beautiful Figure towering over him, Hot and Bothered, Wanting nothing more than a kiss kept him from doing so. Sighing, hating himself for allowing this to happen, He placed Boris' hands back to their respectful place before Breathing out, Inviting His friend back for another kiss.

And his friend accepted the invitation. Boris didn't hesitate to bring his face down to Meet with Theo's. Their lips connected briefly, only to part for less than a second, and Reconnect. Boris slipped a hand under Theo's Sweater to grip his waist and lead them slowly, onto the Bed. Theo Slumped onto the bed, frowning when their lips parted so Boris could shimmy his way between Theo's legs, and Pet the side of Boris' Head while he did all the work, often biting down on Theo's lip to get a reaction.

Theo enjoyed Every moment, and he hated himself for it.


	6. 6

"Swing with me." Boris Begged, Tugging childishly on the Sleeve of Theo's sweater. Theo Shook his head and stared at the Abandoned playground ahead of them.

In Las Vegas, Boris and Theo had made visiting the Old Playground part of their routine. They made their visits daily, Smoking and exchanging bottles of wine Boris had managed to slip from His Father.

The sudden and Unplanned change in their location had left them Cooped up and Uncomfortable. The only way they could Stretch their legs was to take walk, But not Daring to go farther than The Diner they had become so familiar with over the past two months.

Boris had eventually had enough of watching the News Channel and Begged Theo to let them Find an escape from the bare motel room they seemed to be trapped in.

"Not today, Boris." Theo had said earlier that morning, Pushing Boris' lips away from his neck. Boris continued his soft, fluttering kisses, Trailing his lips up the base of Theo's throat and down again. The kisses were light, barely grazing Theo's skin and reminding him of the way butterflies touched him as they flitted by on summer days in new York.

"Potter, please." Boris mumbled through kisses, trailing a hand up Theo's leg. Theo pushed it away before Answering.

"What do you expect to find, Boris?" Theo asked. Boris' kisses slowly became more persistent and Rough, Making Theo push his friend away completely, in fear of what said kisses might become.

"Can just walk! Bring Popchik Too!" Boris bent down to pick up the Dog, who yipped and licked at his Sharp jawline. Sighing, Theo gave in.

"Okay, Let's go then."

And now Here Theo stood, in the midst of Browning shrubbery and Dull trees, facing a tattered and aging playground. It couldn't be compared to the One he and Boris had claimed in Las Vegas. This one had four creaking Swing sets, copper with rust, a yellow slide that curled as you want down, a Merry-go-round, and lastly monkey bars. Overall, It was Dingy and uninviting, But It was Secluded and Boris had been drawn to it, so what was the harm?

"Fine, Let's hope they don't break and Fall on our asses." Theo said, referring to The Swings. Dropping Popchik down at his feet, Theo followed Boris Onto the swing sets.

Boris adjusted himself and Dangled his feet, looked at Theo under his Dark Hair.  
"What do you think Xandra is doing?" He asked, running his hands along the chipping metal of the Swing set. Theo scoffed.

"I don't know. You still wanna sleep with her?" Theo Giggled and Began to swing himself, the breeze that met his face as he did so reminding him of Boris' lips on his Neck and Jaw earlier that morning.

"Hah! oczywiście! A million times yes!" Boris chuckled teasingly, resting his head on the chain that supported the seat below him and Bouncing his leg.

"Oh, Odpieprz się!" Theo Stopped his Swinging and began to walk. Boris followed, his fingers sliding into his pockets and pulling out a cigarette.

"When'd you steal those?" Theo Placed Popchik down, watching him pull and Bite at Boris Boot strings playfully.

"Eh, That weekend, After We visited the Diner. Want one?" 

Theo Shook his head. He Placed a hand on Boris' Left arm, his fingers brushing His friends' ring of leathery bracelets he almost never removed. Boris noticed the Intimate gesture as he lit his cigarette with the golden Lighter he had stolen from his father and gifted to Theo.

"Want to wear one?" Boris shook his wrist, letting the jewelry overlap and Bulk. Theo just ran a finger along the biggest one, an almost black leather stitched together with a creamy white thread, Tied off with a black bead that bobbed against Boris' wrist and he gestured.

As Theo admired the Profound stitching, Boris slipped his right hand underneath his wrist and Untied the bead, allowing the Bracelet to go limp and slide off his arm and onto his hand.  
"Here, can I have your wrist please?" Boris mumbled through the cigarette in his mouth. Theo extended an arm, Sucking in a breathe as Boris' bruised knuckles grazed his forearm.

With quick fingers, Boris tied the bracelet tight against Theo's wrist. Theo couldn't help but distance his body from Boris' Persistent touch as he hooked and adjusted the bracelet, Watching as Boris' eye's lingered on the dull blue veins that Braided their way up Theo's arm.

Once Boris was done, he brought his fingers up to his face to take a drag from his cigarette before dropping it and stomping it out with his black combat boots, ignoring the fact that he had Wasted the majority of it.

"See? Cool." Boris smiled, his fingers running up the inside of Theo's arm. Theo leaned into the touch, giving up on trying to keep distance. No matter what, There was no way escaping Boris' touch, and he wanted to hate that, But couldn't.

"Thanks, Boris." Theo hummed. Boris brought his purple knuckles up to brush against Theo's temple. It was a simple gesture, yet it made Theo's toes and fingertips go numb and his insides go watery. 

"No problem, my myshka." Boris smiled, scraping his black hair away from his eyes and Turning around to climb the monkey bars. Once he reached the Top, He hooked his legs over the bars and Dangled his feet, making sure one of them Hit Theo's glasses.

Sighing, Theo leaned down to pet Popper before Joining Boris atop The money Bars. As he balanced himself on the cold metal, His leg Grazed Boris', causing his breath to hitch. Boris smiled and let a lazy hand slide up Theo's thigh in return. 

"I wonder what my father is doing." Boris huffed out, his smile fading. His hand stiffened and trailed around the same spot, sometimes Venturing out towards Theo's middle.

Theo hummed in response, his eyes wandering up Boris' body. A portion of his back was exposed due to his leanings Position. His skin was pale and Soft, littered in goosebumps that Theo desperately wanted to Feel. Instead, he allowed himself to Run his hands along Boris' arm and bracelets, attempting to Ignore his Black painted nails as he did so.

"Am sorry about your dad." Boris whispered, licking his lips. His finger traced along the Stitching of his friend's jeans. His eyes flicked up to meet Theo's, which were pools of needy gray, waiting for Boris to do something. anything. He Bit back a smile.

"Please, Don't be. He was..." Theo trailed off, His mouth growingly dryer by the second. For once he wanted Boris to Kiss him. His body ached for it, for Human contact. Instead, Boris' Hand retracted and found a new home on his own lap. Theo wrapped his arms around himself, trying to Ignore Boris' subconscious rejection as he watched Popchik Nip and Dig at Dry, brown grass.

"You wanna go to the Wine Market?" Boris asked. His un-american lips were down-turned into a Distant expression, dark wisps of his black hair hung around his face, giving him a ghosty and not- really-there Look that made Theo Bring his knees together awkwardly.

"Boris they won't let us Anywhere near there." Theo couldn't help but giggle, bringing painted nails up to Adjust his glasses. He mentally told himself to scrape off the paint once they got back from the Wine Market, become he knew they were going to Go, no matter what he said it if he was even being serious.

"My krademsya, tupoy tupoy, Just like We always did in Damey's Super Foods." Boris jabbed Theo hard in the side, giggling like a school girl. The Pain that erupted in Theo's ribcage sent Fireworks throughout his body; He bit back a sigh of Pleasure.

"Whatever, you Whore," Theo hooked a finger around one of Boris' Curls and gave it a small tug, before pushing it behind his ear. "By the way, It's Daley's Super Foods, Not Damey's."

【ღ】

Boris smacked his hand to his forehead, cursing under his breath. Theo watched, drinking from his friends Pepsi as he leaned back against the familiar diner seats. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, Setting down the Glass. Boris squirmed and Pulled hair behind his ear before Answering.

"We miss KTLA!"

"What, The news channel?" Theo placed his shoes atop Boris' Boots under the Table top, smiling when Boris didn't dare move in response.  
"Da! Will miss the..what do you people call it.."

"Weather forecast?" Theo answered for him, Giggling. Boris Kicked him with the side of his boot and tapped the table with a painted nail.

"You said it will rain, But I want to know when." He said finally, Leaning down to pet Popchik through the brown bag they had taken from the Taxi driver when their Journey had started. Popchik nuzzled and nipped at Boris' Fingers, making the boy giggle.

"What is so Special about rain?" Theo leaned his head to the Side, causing His blonde hair to fall into his eyes. 

"deystvitel'no? I have not seen rain since I was in New Guinea!" Boris exclaimed, his fingers reaching down to pull out a cigarette; a bad habit. Theo noticed and kicked Boris in the Shin, speaking with his eyes. We're in public, zolotse, not now.

"You fuck," Boris spat, But before He could playfully harm his friend in return, their Waiter, Freddie, Arrived with a check.

"Here, I hope you guys enjoyed your meal." He placed the check in front of Boris, Smelling the faintest hint of Red Wine on him, but decided against speaking up about it. 

Boris giggled, brushing his hair away and sliding the check down towards Theo and Finished off the glass of Pepsi he insisted on sharing with Theo. Reaching into his other pocket, He pulled out a packaged Jawbreaker and put it in his mouth. He didn't waste any time sliding it around his tongue and teeth, making loud and Headache-inducing Noises. Theo kicked him again, harder this time, But Boris ignored him and stared out the window, continuing the Clicking Sounds.

"I'm sorry about him," Theo bit back a giggle, handing The Freddie the Money, who merely smiled as he accepted it.

Theo tapped Boris twice of the Sweater, rousing him from his staring contest with a passing Citizen from the Window, and began to Slide out The Booth, Making sure to Offer Freddie a comforting smile and Collect Popchik, who was concealed and Quiet. Once they Reached past the door, Boris swooped down to Kiss Theo on the Lips, But Theo quickly Turned on his heel and started towards Their Motel, Trying his best to Ignore what Boris had tried to do.

As he kept up his Walking, He heard Boris Giggling madly. He only realized why when he felt Tiny Rain droplets freckling his Skin.


	7. 7

"I'm serious, you should." Theo mumbled, His head whirring. His Eyes couldn't focus on anything but the person in front of him, everything was splotchy and Blurry due to the Heavy California street lights that seemed to follow him wherever he went. He was thankful for them, because he could see his beautiful best friend illuminated in the basket of yellow, exaggerating his Stunning features, such as his prominent Jawline and lanky frame.

Boris tried to hit Theo, but nearly fell back onto the merry-go-round he had just forced himself off of. His feet struggling to get a grip in the Old, wet wood chips that Sparkled With dew. And Oddly, Theo Thought the twinkling resembled Boris' eyes In the Light that the Moon provided on nights like this.  
Boris merely made an impatient noise, leaning down to pick up a Wine bottle, One he managed to slip into his oversized trenchcoat at the Market.

"No, really. I can see you in uniform." Theo giggled, throwing his head back against the Merry-go-round Pole, slouching his back lazily. When Boris just gazed at Theo with Wine-Lidded Eyes, Theo sputtered out another giggle.

"Fuck you." Boris spat, dipping his hands between his legs and tilting his head to the side, Letting his black hair fall in front of his eyes. He didn't bother pushing it away.

"What?" Theo smiled, kicking out towards Boris. "Why wouldn't you want to Work at the Diner? They're hiring!" Theo burst into another fit of Laughter, making gimme hands toward the wine bottle that was gripped in Boris' hands.

Boris made a Clicking sound with his tongue before hugging the bottle against his narrow chest, blinking at Theo with Daring eyes. The Look made Theo drop his hands and look away, disinterested.  
"Freddie will not hire me. He does not like me." Boris Said finally, Taking a sip from The bottle. It was Red Wine, which stained Boris' lips the color of cherries and made his eyes glassy and sheer. Theo couldn't help but admire his friends disgruntled state.

"What makes you think that?" Theo asked. He ran his fingers along the Chipping Pole of the Merry-go-round, Ignoring the fact that Boris was wearing one of his Sweaters that was too tight for him.

"He called me Soviet." Boris took another swing of The Wine bottle before shoving it over to Theo, who accepted with Limp hands.

"He can be ignoramus sometimes." Theo said with a shrug, taking a sip of the alcohol.

"Ignoramus?" 

"Stupid." Theo informed, watching as Boris stretched his scrawny arms, a slip of his stomach exposed for only half a second.

"He's a Twat anyway," Boris stood, arching his back and Sighing subconsciously before turning to Theo. His Glossy Bottom lip jutted out, resembling a Defiant Toddler. "I miss the little sausages Xandra would bring home from the Strip." 

"Me too. And the Buffalo Wings." Theo stood up off the Merry-go-round, joining Boris With throbbing limbs. 

The Older boy leaned down to nuzzle his face into Theo's Hair, But was pushed away with hot, clammy hands. His chest flushed rose red, Burning White hot Rejection. Deciding to down play his Drunk actions, Boris gave Theo a sturdy shove toward the Creaking swing set.

"What the fuck?" Theo rubbed his back, his Dusty brown eyebrows furrowed in Annoyance and confusion.

"I'll push you." Boris spat, pinching Theo's side hard before gesturing lazily to the swings. His head lolled back and forth slothfully, His knees threatening to Cave in and Force him to collapse onto the Dry Grass and sticky wood chips. Theo watched with amazement, Cherishing the Halo the moon provided around Boris' head, giving his fainéant behavior Charming undertones, Admiring the way Boris Adams Apple bobbed like a Buoy in Unstill waters. His eyes looked sleep ridden and Droopy, glistening the faintest pink. Theo was instantly brought back to their Time in Vegas, The way they choked and gagged on stale Crackers and Chips, Sniffed glue to get the Most Unsatisfying yet Beautiful Highs, The way they left Bruises on each other's bodies that they Spoke nothing about.

"Im not helpless, I can push myself. Dipshit." Theo gave Boris a light smack on the head, Ignoring the way Dark chuckles escaped his friends throat like Velvet Ribbons. Theo slipped onto a set, adjusting his hands onto the Rusting chains. He shivered as he was instantly brought back to months ago, when everything was okay. When they would pass beers and cigarettes back and forth, planning when they would get back home to watch The Alamo before Xandra came back from her shift at the strip, when they would fall asleep spooning and wake up, pretending like it never had happened.

"Fucking- Cyka Blyat!" Boris rushed to Theo's back, first grabbing his waist to sturdy Himself before pushing the Small of Theo's back. Theo bent his legs accordingly, giggling as the soft air left kisses on his forehead as he Swing higher and higher, gasping in surprise Everytime he felt Boris' hands on his back, sometimes a finger brushing his hip. 

Boris small laughs filled Theo's chest with so much feeling. It was like the sound of His best friends joy was what finally produced the State He had drinking all night to get. He could feel the blood rush to his head, then to his finger tips, then to his toes. He was overjoyed, the bliss overpowering and endearing. Sighing with pleasure --Which seemed to be a common occurrence when around Boris-- Theo unwrapped his hands around the chains and leapt from the Swings, smiling when he remembered what had been so Daring to do in elementary School, years ago. 

His feet dug right into the wood chips with a crunch. Theo's mind was Whirring, blotches of Pink and Pristine white obscuring his vision, even through his tortoise shell Glasses. Once he lept, the swing, with no force to keep going, jerked backward and hit Boris in the groin, before snapping back to it's original, untouched position.

"Hoooly Fuck!"

Theo's high instantly disappeared with those words, the blood pumping evenly throughout his body. His Vision was back, and the Once blurry splotches were now replaced by a new sight. One that made Theo drop his mouth and bite back a laugh.

"chertovski yebat'! Fuck!"

Boris curled in on himself, grabbing at his thigh and Huffing. His lips were pulled up into a flattering but distressed smile, nearly every curse that flew from his mouth interrupted by a Strained laugh. The Laughter had only gotten worse when Theo arrived by his side, grabbing his arm and giggling into his shoulder.  
Boris' heart pounded in his chest as he laughed and gagged on his own saliva. Soon, he felt the Bile rise in his throat and he released it onto the dry, Browning grass next to him. He choked, gagged, and spat, But the retching only made him and Theo laugh more, which made him Vomit more as well. Theo was a giggling mess, holding Boris' hair back as he puked up all of the Wine be had swallowed, a smiling mess.

"That's fucking nasty." Theo snorted, averting his eyes to Boris, who wiped feverishly at his mouth and was clutching his sides, Laughing hysterically. Theo joined him, Too thrilled to care about the Sweat that drenched the both of them. They clutched each other and Laughed into each other shirts until they saw stars.

"Here," Theo said with a diminishing smile, beginning to feel ill himself. He reached around in his back pocket and pulled out a Jawbreaker, placing it into Boris hand. Boris coughed and smiled, throwing it into his mouth and not waiting to click into among his Non-american teeth; a bad habit that drove Theo nuts. 

"Let's go home. I'm tired."

【ღ】

"Who are you writing to now, my myshka?" Boris Slid a lanky arm around Torso, Leaning forward to stare down at Theo's Idle Hands and Blank Parchment. 

"Nobody, fuck off." Theo spat. The truth was, He wanted to write to Hobie. He wasn't sure why, He Thought Hobie deserved to know where he was, but the creeping Uncertainty of Trust Blanketed his mind, making the words he wished to say to his mentor Vanish. He realized that he could located just by a simple letter, so he quickly Tossed his Pencil down and Shoved the paper away, Turning around to Stare at his Best friend.

Boris had an apple in his left hand, Bringing it to his lips and Taking a swift bite and he pulled away from Theo, Allowing his arm to Drag up Theo's chest invitingly. Theo Stood up from his wooden chair following Boris into their Bedroom, sighing.

"Ah, so rude!" Boris crawled onto the Bed, taking another bite from his apple. As his teeth Broke the Apple's rind, Water dripped down his sleek lips and onto His chin. Theo looked away, His nose scrunched in false disgust.

"I was thinking about Writing to Hobie." Theo rolled his eyes before turning to Face Boris. The Half-eaten apple That was Gripped loosely In His friends hand soared past at his face, Missing His Glasses by a fraction of an inch.

"What the flying fuck?" Theo Dropped his gaze to Boris, who blinked at him innocently past his dark hair, his hands Held between his thighs. 

"You aren't milyy." Theo sent Boris a Glare, who dropped his act and straightened up on his Elbows.

"Zatknis', izraskhodoval shlyukhu!" Boris Grabbed one of Theo's Vintage Books off of the night stand and Chucked it at him, clipping Theo right under his cheek. 

"I spent money on that! That's a hard copy!" Theo reached up to touch the Harmed area with the pad of his finger, reaching down to collect his book.

"Ostav' menya, Old Khuker!" Boris spat, grasping for a pillow and tossing it at Theo, giggling. 

"Im not leaving, I live here too." Theo joined Boris on the bed, fisting Boris' shirt and Attempting to tuck it over his head with a failed attempt. Boris giggled madly, Batting Theo's hands away and Slinging and arm around his neck, choking him. With Hot fingers, Theo grabbed a handful of Boris' Hair and Pulled as hard as he could, gasping when Boris finally released him from his Hold.

"Dlya chego, chert voz'mi, eto bylo?" Boris spat, Dragging a limp-wristed hand to His head, soothing the Burning in his Scalp.

"Please stop," Theo managed through Heavy pants, Leaning back against the soft motel pillows, Remembering the Extravagant Painting that was housed just behind the Headboard, "I can't hardly tell what you are saying. English, please."

Boris smoothed his Frilly, Black hair before reaching over Theo, His Chest grazing Theo's Stomach as he reached for the book that he had thrown at him moments before. The Contact sent a pleasurable Feeling through Theo's Body, who dismissed it once it was gone.

"Will you read with me?" Boris asked, Flipping the Book open and across his lap. He shifted himself closer to Theo's resting position, tapping twice on Theo's Tortious shell Glasses. Theo rolled his eyes.

"You Just threw that same book at me two Minutes ago!" Theo retorted, yet he still Sat up and Leaned Closer to his best friend, Running his fingers along the Bent edge of the page where he had last left off. Boris Made himself comfortable, leaning his chin on his left hand, using his other hand to trail Black-painted nails Underneath every word on the page.

Theo listened as Boris read, His Hesitant stutter at Longer words like Consistent and Renaissance Becoming a song that Theo never Wanted to stop hearing. The way his accent Created a lisp as he pronounced most words were profoundly comforting, like the small humming of a Bee as it drifts by on a spring evening. Boris had become the very sun that allowed the Seed of Love that was planted in Theo's heart when he arrived at Las Vegas grow. His Voice had become a something Theo held dear to his heart, because no matter what, The familiar Sound of his accent made his heart Bloom like a white Rose in summer.

As Theo listened, the Only Thing he could think about was how much he Loved the Boy Beside him.


	8. 8

Theo slid on his Favorite Baby blue sweater, Staring at the Brown Stain that was nestled right below the stitching on his side. He remembered what had caused this Blemish; Boris stumbling Into his room, Blood Streaming from his nose and a bruise on the Perfectly chiseled Jawline. He had slumped forward and nuzzled his face into Theo's Side, mumbling Ukrainian Curses, The smell of Vodka Making Theo's Nose burn. The Memory was fresh in his mind, even though It was months ago, Secluded in the Same Room that Homed a Painting.

The painting! 

Theo nearly forgotten about it's existence. With care, Theo adjusted himself Against the wall Next to the Headboard of the Bed, sliding his White-knuckled hands to where the Painting was held flush between the Wood and Yellowing wall. His eyes fluttered close and He Released a Sigh, retracting his hands. Boris was in the kitchenette, singing a Song to himself in English, making up the Lyrics for The ones he had forgotten, And Theo didn't Want Boris to Stumble into the Room and Notice and Become Suspenseful, So Theo Quickly stood and bit as his Knuckles, Blundering into The Kitchenette to Join his best friend.

"Potter!" Boris greeted. He dusted the shadow of black hair away from his eyes before leaning down to Pet Popchik. His chipped, Black nails against Popchik's Curling White Fur was a Familiar Contrast; Memories of Black and White movies he Would watch with his Mother while crunching on Burned Popcorn entered his Mind.

"What're you up to?" Theo asked, leaning against the Countertops. Boris hopped up onto the granite surface, Dangling his Legs and Staring down at Theo with Torrid eyes. He waved a Limp-wristed hand to dismiss Theo's Question.

"Promise me something?" He Asked. Theo Gave him a bewildered look, his Honey-colored eyebrows Drawing together in confusion.  
"I guess. What is it?"

"Take me out to the Woods near the playground," Boris broke their eye contact, Redirecting his gaze to Popchik,"So we can have a Bonfire Night."

"Bonfire Night?" Theo Scoffed.

Boris Rubbed the side of his arms as if he were cold, Closing his eyes and Humming Agreement. "Yes," he Said, "We can Sit and Watch the Sky."

Theo Nodded in acknowledgement and Shrugged. "If you want to." 

"Thanks so much, Myshka." Boris hopped off the Countertop and resumed his aimless searching of the Cabinets.

Theo Scrubbed his face with his left hand. His head Hurt after last Night, and the Nagging thoughts about what the Nickname Boris had coined for him made it worse. His Stomach prickled with curiosity, like it always did when the Sweet, delicate word left Boris' mouth. Myshka.

"What does that mean?" Theo spat finally. The sudden Question made Boris Jump, Slamming his fingers against the Wood of the Cabinet. Thanks to Hobie, Theo could recognize the Wood type Immediately; Cherry Wood, With intentional aging and Red undertones.

"What?" Boris stuck the injured fingers in his mouth, as if it would soothe the pain that rippled Through them.

"What you call me. Myshka, is that Bitch in Ukrainian or something?" Theo traced hearts into the Countertop Absent-mindedly.

"Ah," Boris made a pleased noise from the back of his throat. "Means Little mouse in Russian." 

Theo's cheeks became hot, his heart pounding in his ears.   
"So it's a Slavic nickname? Like Kotku?"

The Mention of Boris' girlfriend made him stiffen. His hands became idle on the Cold Knobs of the Cabinet, and it wasn't until Popchik Bounced up and Began gnawing at his boots did Boris Move again.

"Tsk tsk, Amyil is So Snappy!" He Laughed, Reaching over the Granite counter to Pop off the lid of the peanut butter jar, Dipping his Unharmed fingers inside and scooping some out for the Dog.  
"So Hungry, You!" He knelt down and Watched as Popper lapped at his Fingers.

Theo released a sigh that came out More dreamily that he expected.  
"I'm Hungry too." He joined Boris on the floor Ruffling the Dogs Fur, Smelling a faint trace of His Shampoo on Boris' skin.

"Ah, Let's go to 7-Eleven! They have good Nestle Bars!" 

"And Bottled Pepsi." Theo added. His hands left Popchik's Curls and Ended up fisting at Boris' Shirt, tugging The Older Boy closer to him. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, or wanted to do, But he allowed his hands to do as they pleased. He begged to be touched, But wouldn't dare Say it aloud, especially to Boris.

Smiling, Boris stood up, dragging Theo along with him and began washing his hands. Once he was finished, He turned around and Dried his hands off on Theo's Sweater, earning many insults being playfully spat at him. Brushing them off, Boris Pat his knees to grab Poppers attention and started towards the Door.  
"Come on, Potter!"

Once they started off to the Cheap Convenience Store, Theo could feel the nape of his neck tingle; a warning for Rain. Boris had felt it too, and decided to comment about it.  
"Thought California would have lots of Sun!" 

"I thought you wanted rain." Theo asked. Boris hummed impatiently.

"Ah, this Rain is just like Ukraine, Cold and Gross. Was not expecting this!" Boris shivered, Frowning as he relived the short period of time in New Guinea. Boris moved around so Often and Quick, Theo began to wonder is Boris even Knew where he was Most of the time.

Theo watched the way Popper Trotted along-side Boris, his Long nails Smacking the Wet Pavement. He felt as if his Brain had gone to water; Unable to think straight, his mind Occupied by the thoughts of the Painting, clouded by Uncertainty and Paranoia.  
Boris, as keen as ever, Saw the Repressed Distress and Blinked his nearly black eyes at his friend, His Soft Eyelashes that have Brushed against Theo's cheeks more times than he could count Fluttered like Rose petals being wisped away by Tugging wind.  
"Are you fine?" Boris asked. His eyebrows jumped as he spoke, Giving his Question more life and Expression.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Boris made a tsk sound with the back of his teeth, Unconvinced.

"I can see that you aren't. You are starting to act worse than Kotku." He shook his head. 

Theo's Gaped at His friend, his heart running laps in his chest.  
"What the fuck does that mean? You can go back to her if you Want." He spat.

Boris' Eyes Widened, Shocked and Hurt.   
"Wait, No! I didn't mean it like that!" His hand reached out to Theo, who ignored it. Theo hated Bickering with Boris, The Way Boris Tried his best to defend himself but always ended up creating more Tension that made Theo want to scream into his Motel Pillow 

The Two remained silent as the walked, Stopping at a Vending Machine to Get Boris a Pepsi (Boris considered every Soft Drink a Pepsi, so it was hard to figure out which one he really wanted) and Stumbling into a 7-eleven with Pent up frustration that can Only be released in an Aisle of sweets.

"What would you like?" Boris asked, not-so-subtly eyeing a Bag of marshmallow fluff. Theo Rolled his eyes and Decided to buy it, Replying to Boris with a Half-hearted shrug.

"You do not talk to me! Why?!" Boris met Theo's Lingering gaze with Pleading eyes.   
Theo Started to play with the leather Bracelet bound around his wrist, Boris watching the way that His clean nails Toyed with the stitching. When Theo didn't respond, Boris continued, planning to elaborate when they got home.

"You like, eh?" Boris prodded and picked at the The bracelet he let Theo have, Smiling Slyly from behind his Shadowy black hair. If Theo hadn't have been in a Sour mood, then He would have called Boris beautiful.

"It's cool. You said you got it in New Guinea?"

Boris Nodded. "Yes, Homemade. See here," He pointed at the Leathery stitching, his Finger tips brushing the Sensitive area of Theo's Exposed wrist. "Very Nice. Shush, Pushnik!" He brought a finger to his lips to hush popper, who growled and Yipped at the Tile flooring.

Theo ignored the Feeling that went straight to his stomach, purchasing food items that weren't Needed, and Some Beef Jerky for the Dog.

"Now now, Do tell me what you are thinking of, Potter!" Boris Fed Popchik the Beef jerky, Laughing Darkly as he felt the raspy end of the Dogs tongue on his Fingers. The noise Made Theo's insides Weaken, the feeling in his knees Diminishing.

"Nothing, really." Theo joined Boris On the Bed and Flicked on the T.V, His Spine shivering at the thought of Boris Becoming Curious and deciding to take a Peek on what is behind the Headboard.

"It's Okay if you do not want to tell me. After all, You do not tell me Anything." Boris leaned against Theo's Shoulder, Humming into His Skin littered with Goosebumbs. The Comment made Theo's Skin prickle.

Sighing, He leaned back against the headboard, Wincing at the the sound it made as it collided with the wall. KTLA played on the Television screen, Blurring Lights and Dashing Colors, sending Theo's Brain in a Loop.

His distant Trance was interrupted when Boris pushed away the food they bought and Brought Theo's Hand to his lips, Kissing the small Divots of his Knuckles. Theo sucked in a Breath each time Boris' Lips connected with his Skin, Sending Chills up his arm. Boris Smiled against his hand, Kissing up Theo's Fingers before placing one last, gentle kiss on the tip of his Index finger.

"Night, night." He whispered, Closing his eyes and making himself comfortable and Flush against Theo's Right Side.

Theo sucked in a Breath.  
"Night."


	9. 9

Theo hadn't Realized the Motel had a Pool.

With Kombucha and Vodka-lidded eyes, Theo and Boris became restless and Tumbled out into the Empty Hallways of the Nearly bare motel. The walls were a sickening Dull orange Color, with Chipping Brown Borders. The Corners of the Halls were decorated with strewn Cobwebs, which Boris stopped to admire with Sleek eyes before having a hefty push from Theo, who Sputtered nonsense which mostly considered of Curses, (The majority in Ukrainian, Ones he'd picked up from Boris' Political Speeches.)

The Woman in the front Desk, Who Accepted Theo's daily Rent for their occupied room with Distaste, peered over at the Duo, Her Feline-like eyes narrowing as They passed. Though she kept her Rosy Lips clamped shut, because, after all, She didn't really care too much.

As they continued their descent through the Lobby and Out of the Doors, Boris Would adjust his pants, which Caused Theo to chuckle aloud, clutching at Boris' Green Sweater to keep himself up. Theo had realized that Boris' had thrown on the wrong pants, the way the cuffed pant legs barely passed his Lower leg, exposing the old burn scars, which Theo assumed we're because of Cigarettes, that were near Boris' Shin.

"Sh!" Boris pinched at Theo's Thigh, Silently reminding his Friend that it was nearly midnight, and They weren't the Only people Living In the Motel, unfortunately.

Theo's hands dropped to the hurt area, Stifling Laughter, despite the Pain. His Eyes were On Boris' frame as they Walked, Admiring the way his Friends lean frame and Pale skin resembling a Spiteful Ghost, Just drifting along and Causing mischief as he passed. Boris' Hair hadn't grown much, It still fell like shadows, molding his face and Giving Himself a Sly look. His Skin was Slick with Sweat, Still Sugar-white and Tasting just as Sweet. His Bony hands were pink and flushed, as were his cheeks and Nose, due to the Heat. He itched at his Purple collarbone, tugging at the Collar of his Ignorant Green sweater, as if he contemplated removing it right then. Theo watched every Move Boris Made, Sighing as his friend rolled his Shoulders to straighten his posture as he stumbled, Smiling when he Used his flushed hands to steady himself as he walked. Theo was Enthralled, Swooning over every step Boris made, Every breath he took, every smile he smiled. 

He had been so caught up In Boris' look that he jumped when Boris Clapped his Hands together, Pleased with himself.  
"Ah! See, There is a pool." He threw his Hair behind his ear, "There are always Motel Pools in Movies. Why would there not be one in real life?"

Theo Blinked, his skin still crawling. "You watch too many movies."

Boris Shrugged. The left side of his Sweater-collar Dipped, exposing his white Shoulder. Theo looked away, Confused with himself. Why do I do that? Stare at him?

"We came to swim, Yes?" Boris reached to lift Theo's Shirt above his Head, But Theo Batted his hands away.

"What makes you think I need your help?" Theo spat. He removed his glasses, Boris now becoming a Spirit-like blur, his white skin still visible, surrounded the the Dark Night sky pooling around them.

Boris shook his head. "Tsk tsk, Americans. Never Accept anything that is given to them, even by friend! Nuisance, You are." 

Theo rolled his eyes, removing his Shirt (which he had taken from Boris' Drawer Early that morning). Boris watched from where he stood, deciding to stay Clothed until Theo wasn't.

"You just gonna watch me?" Theo asked. He pulled down his pants, stepping out of them and leaving himself in his Boxers. Boris just stared for a moment longer, and with a Slavic Shrug, He Undressed too.

"You go first." Theo Nudged Boris before kicking his Dry clothes away from the Pool, Making sure to be Careful with his glasses. Boris scoffed and rubbed his Upper arms as if he were freezing.

"Nyah! Fuck that, you go."

"You wanted to swim." Theo felt uncomfortable Being So dry and Exposed.

"Let's jump together, yes?" Boris' Hot, clammy hands were now clasping at Theo's Bare Torso, pulling Him Closer until their Ribcages touched. Theo smacked away Boris' Traveling hands before giving him a Hard push.

Boris nearly Slipped, His arms Wrapping Over Theo's Hollowed chest, (He was living off of Candy and Alcohol, They both were not In the Best shape) to steady himself. His Goose-berry grey eyes, Sparkling with Vodka, We're Wide with fear.

"You Bastard." Boris crowed. His right hand rested on the Dip of Theo's Back, his fingers Coming together to Pinch at His Theo's Brittle Skin.

Theo chuckled despite the pain that rippled down his Spine. His Cheeks were Hot and Burning, and the Crystal water seemed desirable.

With a Slavic Shrug, Something he had picked up from Boris subconsciously, Theo jumped into the Pool. The Water felt like Ice, cooling the heat that had collected throughout his Body. Theo closed his eyes, throwing his head back in bliss, a Gentle sigh Escaping his lips. Boris interrupted his best friends relief once he made his more lively arrival, Jumping in with a Horrifically Loud splash.

Theo pried open his eyes to Stare at Boris, who Shivered Madly. His whole body wracked with shudders, his hands Shaking as they Moved to flick sopping black curls away from his eyes. He breathed through his mouth, His dimpled Cheeks quivering with each breath.

"Is Cold!" He gasped. He reached out to touch Theo's torso, His Leather bracelets resembling fish in the water. The gesture reminding Theo of the Way Boris had been so affectionate in Vegas. He Blinked; It was the only reaction he could muster when Boris' frigid hand made contact with his Own Dipped chest.

"Was not expecting this." Boris Said. He waddled closer to Theo, Who swayed absently, as if his soul had been detached from his body. 

"Move around." Theo hummed.  
"Huh?"  
"Move," He repeated. "It'll warm you up."

Boris splashed a Sheet of Water at Theo's face, a response that Theo had expected. He scrubbed his wet face with an empty hand, His knee grazing what he hoped was Boris' Thigh.

"Want to Know something?" Boris bopped around in the water, as if there were music Playing in his head. The Water made him look like a Wet Bat, Scrawny and Helpless. His slick hair exposed his Prominent Neck, which Theo admired every Bolt and Hollow of.

"Sure." Theo attempted to fix his Hair.

"I miss school." Boris titled his head to the Side, Grey eyes peering slyly at Theo Through a shadow of curls.

"I do too. It does get quite Boring." And that was the truth. The only things the Duo really had to do were Drink, Steal, and Explore each other's Body's without much thought.

"We should Enroll into a new school. We can do that, can't we?" 

"It's not that easy." Theo said Blandly. The mouth full of water he had received when he first hopped in left a metallic taste in his mouth, Like he had sucked on a scattering of Pocket change.

Boris, Thankfully, had Finished the conversation there, saving it for a New day. He Took a huge breath before Diving Under water, Disappearing under the Still Blue like he had never been there all along. Theo closed his eyes, the faintest sound of the Jaws Theme Song drifting Through his Mind.

He Was interrupted By the feeling of Bone-thin hands on his neck, Gasping before he was tugged under water.

He Opened his eyes, The chlorine making them burn as he turned to face his Best friend, who smiled dumbly, Lips closed to preserve the Air he had stored in his Cheeks.

He wanted to scream, But he didn't want to Risk losing the Air he had managed to muster before going under, so He stared. Blinking, Still, scared to move in front of the Predator that Was Gazed at him with red-tinted eyes.

Without warning, Boris Grabbed Theo's Face roughly, Pulling Their faces together in a Quick and Unpleasant Kiss. It was all Teeth, and the Situation they were in making it more Awkward. Once their lips Parted, Theo allowed himself to be assisted above Water. The Duo both Gasped, Their chests Pressed together and Heaving. The Heat that once pooled through Theo's Body was now replaced by fatigue. He collapsed onto Boris' Freezing Chest, breathing Into his hair, The Smell of chlorine Reminiscent of their Days In Nevada, Reeking of Chlorine, Cigarettes, and Stale Beer they Choked down for the Fun of it.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, He was on the Tile floor that lined the pool. His Legs we're Tangled with Boris', which he Dismissed because the warmth assisted with the ague that rippled through his body. He began to miss how his Body was aching and Hot; now, it was convulsing tremors with Cold.

"Need a Shower." Boris Murmured. He Was flushed from head-to-toe. Theo assumed it was because of the Drugs finally kicking in, But it was really because of the Embarrassment that Plagued him after He had connected his lips with Theo's.

Theo Hummed in agreement.  
"And let's go to that one Chinese restaurant after." He coughed at the Strong smell of chlorine on the both of them. "Soli's probably has the best Chinese food around here."

Boris made a Clicking noise with his teeth. "We cannot go to Soli-kah."

Soli's was their favorite Places to eat, Alongside the Diner. (which Boris Called Soli-kah.) Theo realized they couldn't go again for along While, since the last time they went they had snuck out without paying. 

Sighing, Theo suggested, "Vending Machine Instead?"


	10. Chapter 10

Boris had grown into his Older habits now that he was more comfortable in his New Home. He drank More, which often made him Moodier and Angry. Once he had even Pitched his Disposable phone at the Motel Wall when He realized Kotku hadn't Texted Back, Still. Theo swallowed hard Everytime he Passed the Wall, Making sure to Cover it up every time the Cleaning services arrived. 

He also Began selling some of the Unnamed drug items he had nicked from Xandra months ago to Wandering Teenagers; Mostly Ones who were on their way to Gatherings, or Having just recently Left their Highschool. He came home with alarming amounts of money, enough to Buy even more from other teenagers his age and Keep their motel Tax's at Bay. (Boris had explained to Theo that freshman were uneducated, and Ended up offering much more than necessary. Theo always was in Disbelief when he heard about his best friends Behavior, But was mostly to intoxicated or Shy to speak up about it.) He even had a Constant Customer; a particularly wealthy girl. Her name was Adley, but Boris Mostly referred to her as Zanoschivyy, which he said translated to Toplifty and stuck-up. As he talked about her Chestiness, Theo was reminded of the Brat Kitsey Barbour. The thought of her Snobby and Arrogant Personally made Theo Frown. She and Toddy hadn't Hesitated to make Smart remarks about Theo's Situation when he lived with the Barbour's, but he Mostly dispersed it Since they were Only little, and Haven't even reached double-digits In age yet.

Along with Drinking, drug-use, and what seemed like endless income, Boris had grown to touching Theo More. The fucked up nights where Boris' Hands ended up between Theo's Thighs hours past Midnight, Drifting off into Each other's arms while listening to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, (Much to Boris' Displeasure, He preferred more Vulgar, virtuosic and Aggressive Music). 

The persistent, Almost desperate, touching Left Theo embarrassed. He Would attempt to extend the gap between them any chance he got, especially in public, In fear of Boris slipping his hand somewhere it shouldn't be. He wanted to speak up about it, But the way Boris seemed to dismiss such actions made it all seem unnecessary. Maybe it was because it actually was meaningless. It was just two boys who used what they had available around them to pleasure themselves. But the Nicknames (lyubov moya, my love, Myshka..) Left Theo conflicted and sensitive, like Peeled fruit or a raw, Just cleaned cut.

Theo Hated to say it, But life with just the two of them was going Fine. They made constant Trips to the Diner and gotten to Know a bit about Freddie, who tried his best to be Entertaining, Especially with his Unfunny Soviet Union jokes he Jostled out at Boris, which only made Boris Wheeze, not at the Joke but at the Lazy attempt to Connect with him.

"He tries too much," Boris had said into his hands one Evening after leaving the Diner, holding back Laughter, "He listens to History Lecture once and Assume he knows all about Joseph Stalin!" Another fit of Raspy Laughter that didn't fail to Write adoring Epistles In Theo's Heart.

Freddie even offered to Show the Two the Workers in the kitchen.   
"They're some of the Loveliest people you will ever meet!" He turned to Boris, who sucked away at the Straw in his Pepsi, his lips Stained red from the Sample lipstick he had smudged on his face in the Grocery Store earlier, Despite Theo's Protests and Retching.

"You my little Soviet Russkie," Freddie Began. Boris scrunched his nose in Distaste,"Can finally See who makes your favorite Patty Melts!"

Boris Continued to Gnaw at his Straw; Theo realized that this was because Boris was finally coming down from his expensive, Unpleasant Cocaine high. Theo Gave his friend a knowing look before Dismissing the Meeting for another time.

It was nearing late Spring, Which meant bright, pastel Pinks, yellows, and Purples were distributed amongst the Store. Dyed Eggs with obscure and geometric patterns, easy to get Lost in, Endless available Jokes at Boris' Disposal.

"Look, Potter!" Boris Grabbed at Theo's Shirt roughly to Grab his attention. Theo Jumped, his eyes Moving from the green Confetti to a Poster with a Fluffy Easter Bunny, It's Cartoon fur as paper-white as Popchik's. "Is you!" Boris pointed to the Bunny, Looking down at Theo, expecting a laugh, a small giggle, even a smile. He received none, however. Theo Just Stepped on his Friend's Combat Boot, Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to be not mistaken for a Playful gesture.

"Fuck you, I don't look like that." Theo redirected his Gaze to the Confetti, the Dumb, Idiotic look of the Bunny poster fresh in his find.

"Was only Kidding!" He opened his mouth to say something else, Theo was sure he was going to end up being compared to Kotku Somehow, and was relieved when Boris Didn't continue. He couldn't stand being compared to Kotku, Even the mention of her name Made him Angry.

"You seem unhappy, Why is that? Do Tell." Boris bit off a strip of his thumb nail, Spitting it out onto the grocery Store floor. Theo gave him a look.

"I'm just fine. What'd you say earlier, about what the Poles do on Easter?" 

Boris jumped. "Ah, Right! When I lived in Ukraine, had Polish friends, Like my mother. Would make Easter lamb for Easter, very good. You cook well, nyah? Could you make some?"

Theo hummed, nodding his head. He researched the ingredients, since Boris was no help, for the Easter Lamb, which was nearly entirely Sugar, just Cake with excessive icing and Decorations to resemble a Lamb. 

When the Day came to Celebrate, (which was the week before Easter) Theo Made the Special cake in the Kitchenette, which Boris enjoyed very much, going as far as calling the cake his 'little Lamb!'. They indulged in Buckets of Easter Candy, Drowning out the Melancholic and Nonchalant News Channels Boris Loved to watch so much, a Large glass bottle of CÎROC that Adley gave Boris Once when she forgot her remaining twenty Dollars at home.

The Easter was Arguably one if the Best Theo has ever had, Apart from the Ones with his Mother when she was still alive. The thought of her Plucked at his heartstrings, sending Fizzing vibrations throughout his Body, His fingertips Burning with the Feeling. Boris was splayed across the floor, listening to the Weather forecast with Glinting eyes. His Head teetered back and forth as if he were about to doze off any second. 

With Sudden alarm, Boris Jumped up, escaping his stupor and putting out the Butt of his Cigarette on the Carpet.  
"I have something for you." Boris staggered up, Smoothing his Black jeans, which were busted up at the knees, exposing Purple spots.

Theo Eyed his friend warily, His heart sinking when Boris Got too close to the Headboard of the bed, only to Melt when He pulled open the Bedside Drawer to pull out a terribly wrapped Gift.

"I used leftover Christmas paper I found to wrap it. I hope that Is fine." Boris handed the gift to Theo, who accepted it Weakly.  
Seeing Boris hand him a gift made him confused. They shared everything, what was the point of getting him a gift if it was going to End up belonging to the both of them?

Theo touched the re-used tape gingerly, Opening it with care. Boris eyes him, His cheeks red and Under-eyes Black, as if he'd been socked in the eye.

What Rested inside the Poorly wrapping was a tiny Object; a ring. Theo picked it up, Smiling. His ears burned with embarrassment, the Fizzing in his Fingertips worsening. Boris crawled on his hands and knees to Join his Friend, watching The way Theo's Lips parted for a moment, then closed, unsure of what to say.

Boris quickly swiped the Item away before sliding it onto Theo's left hand, Smiling to himself once he realized it fit.

"Is a promise Ring. Fred told me how he got one for his friend, suggested I get one for you." Boris shrugged, as if to down play any emotion he felt. Though his Body language dismissed the moment as Meaningless, His eyes, glittering with Alcohol, gave him the look of Youth. Fearful, adoration, love, all reflected into Theo's glasses as Boris stared at him.

"Thank you. It's very nice." Was all Theo could muster. The only thing He could really think about was how girly it looked, and he Knew if he wore it, He'd look even gayer than he already did with Popchik, and Boris' Androgynous self looming over him constantly. 

"Brilliant! Am glad you enjoy." Boris pressed his lower torso to Theo's side, stuffing his face into the Blonde hair that rested on his shoulders. Despite the Fuzzy feeling in his brain, and the warmth Boris provided, Theo didn't dare Drift off.

He sat, Staring at the Ring, Guilt washed over him in waves, and He realized he was crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Spring began It's Wrap, The once Bountiful Rains and Puddles, Dew and Humidity were Diminishing, Until they were no more. Replaced by the Dry, Brittle grass, Burnt skin, and Beading, Hot Sun. 

Theo enjoyed It at first. It was Reminiscent of the Time back in Nevada. Though it had only been some months ago, It felt like forever since they were Cooped up in a Hot room, the sound of Fans whirring and Beer to cool them down. They were used to the Dry Hot, The Sun barely even a Bother, aside from the Walks To and from school.

School had Just Ended, Which meant that Boris' Usual customers were harder to contact; He said he usually met them on school Grounds, during free periods, or when the Girls were out during Tennis Practice (In which Adley was Included.)  
The Girls, Boris said, Enjoyed the Powders more. The batch He had coined from Xandra's Ravaged drawers was mixed with Synthetic Fentanyl, Which Left the Tennis Team Face first in their lockers, too jittery to hold their Rackets.   
  
The girls always Had plenty of Cash to give away, Slipping their wads of cash from their sports bras as they jogged to the metal fence, exchanging the Money for the Rich-people drug. Boris barely grew suspicious, His Mangy and Sly look a normality in the School, which was already known for Students Ending up in rehab.

Once School let out, the Main source of Income had come close to nothing. The students went their own Ways, Aside from Adley, who Theo had the pleasure of meeting one May Afternoon, after a quick stop at The Magazine.

"Adley wants to meet us by the playground, Hush now poustyshnik" Boris Crowed at Popper, Who Lept and scratched at his Combat Boots.

"Why?" Theo knew it was a Dumb Question. Adley had requested Drugs, and Boris Had to deliver. He Waited for an answer anyway, Staring at the Hard Ground Surrounding the 7-Eleven (The magazine.)

Boris Ruffled his Hair with Sinewy hands: "I have Something for her." He gestured to his Inky Overcoat.

"Right. Let's get on with it, then." Theo Stood, Scooping up Popchik and Waiting for Boris to join him. Once he did, They began to walk to the Familiar Location.

"Why the Playground?" Theo asked once his Shoes Left then Thinning Bracken and reached the Bare Ground, Hard-as-rock Dirt.

Boris shrugged Coolly. "Eh, is where I told her to meet."

Theo didn't Like the Idea of anyone else seeing where Him and Boris Spent their Time. But, then again, He remembered everything Boris Said about her. She wouldn't waste her time Walking out all the way out here just to see them.

"Who's that? I thought you said you weren't Bringing anyone with you?" Adley sat, Legs-crossed and Swinging Idly on a Swing set. Boris waved his hand dramatically, a Raspy, Dismissive Bah! escaping his lips.

Her Voice was Gravelly, the Words definitely From her nose. It still had a feminine Pitch to it, Though not high enough to leave the Blood swimming in your ears and a Headache pounding in your skull. She had a Timid frame, all body fat residing in her chubby cheeks. Her Nose was Upturned, resembling a prissy, miniature poodle.  
She had Thin, Tear-drop lips with a Strong Cupids Bow, Her eyes monolid and Thin, strawberry-blonde hair, which matched with her Tawny Beige skin.

"Potter here is friend, He is fine. Party tonight?" Boris pulled at the Neck of his ill Green Sweater beneath his overcoat, Which was Theo claimed was too itchy to wear. Boris disagreed profusely. 

Adley Stared down at Popchik with sable eyes, dragging her slinky platform mules along the dry wood chips as she swung.  
"Sure."

"Where? Do you think me and Potter can, what's the phrase? Swoop in?" Boris held out his hands to Theo, a gesture that read Is that what I mean? Is that the Word I'm looking for?

Theo nodded and turned back to Adley, who scrubbed her plump cheeks and Smiled at Popchik, who yipped and anxiously Rubbed against Boris' Legs. Theo pursed his lips. Adley's teeth were definitely a victim of Grinding; She used up Boris' mixed Cocaine like it was Sugar.

Adley snorted, her teeth barring. If she didn't shave teeth like the blade of a saw machine, it would have been cute.  
"I'd rather you not."

Boris Shrugged. The air around the Three was Tight and Awkward. Adley bit at the inside of her cheek, Reaching down into her low waisted jeans to pull out seven crumbled Ten-dollar bills. Theo watched the exchange eerily, worried that Adley would do something crazy like in the movies; reveal a whole camera crew from behind the trees, come out as an undercover cop, Grab the Baggie and Run. But she didn't, a short-nailed(as Short as Boris') hand Placed the Money in Boris' hand, while taking the Baggie with the Other. Then it was Over, and She was trudging home, Smoothing her clothes and Stuffing the Baggie in her front pocket.

"It's that easy?" Theo asked. Boris shrugged in response.

"Sure. Wanna go watch Out of Time in the Theatre? We don't have to smuggle snacks in this time!" Boris Pat his breast pocket, Smiling.

"I don't feel too well. Can we watch Westfront 1918 back home instead? Or did you throw the Disk out?"

"Nyah, Is in a drawer somewhere. You pop popcorn this time, though!"

【ღ】

Theo rested the pan on the stove burner, Blanketed with tinfoil and Hiding Countless Corn kernels that would soon be popped. Boris Sat on the countertop, Banging the Cabinets below him with the heels of his feet while he hummed a song in Ukrainian; Pytayetʹsya son drimoty: "De zh my budem nochuvaty?"

"Amyl would like to join us for the movie, yes miy Kulya khutra? How does that sound, my Ball of Fluff?" Boris placed Popchik Down on his lap, Scratching behind the Dogs ears, Cooing Words that Made Popchik yip and Kiss his face. 

"He can, as long as he doesn't Act too wild." Theo shook the pan, earning a few satisfying pops.

"Popchik? Wild? No, no! Not possible!" Boris kissed the dog's head tenderly.

Theo joined the two, the rumble of the kernel creating Television static in his ears. He reached out to pet Popper, but was Interjected by Boris grabbing his wrist and Pulling his forearm in an uncomfortable and awkward angle. Theo sucked in a breath.

"The fuck?"

"No ring?" Boris gestured to Theo's bare Fingers, which had adopted nickel-Sized bruises. How he got them, Theo couldn't remember.

"You're hurting me." Theo attempted to pull away, but only Deepened the pressure that resided in the curve of his Wrenched arm.

Boris' eyes were wide. He removed his hands from Theo's arm, Watching as Theo Rubbed the strained area.  
"What is wrong? I.." He squinted, thinking. His face was a shadow of Violet, reflected the Colorful commercials that glared Through the Television.

"What...?"

"How you are acting, very sad. Very unhappy, you. Not enjoying California?" Boris' heart pounded in his throat, The same sentences replaying in his mind; He knows, He's mad, That's why he won't wear it. That's why he doesn't reciprocate, that's why he's acting so depressed, He knows-

"Everything is as fine as it could be." Theo frowned, confused. His Forehead creased with hard lines.

"Do you not like it?"  
"What?"  
"The Ring, do you not like it?"  
Theo swallowed. I do, I just do not like how girly it is. Emerald, really?

Boris slapped his forehead, running his hand down his face regretfully. "Bah, Fuck me!" He waved a finger.  
"See, your mother's Earrings are emerald, prettiest green I ever seen, yes, yes, very. And They mean a great deal to You, Right, my myshka? So, I use the money I collect from Adley, and pick the one. Except, you do not enjoy your gift, how displeasing. Am sorry, Fyodor." He rumpled his hair, stirring Popchik from his lap.  
"Will return it, do not be mad."

Theo had resumed his popcorn making, listening. He wanted nothing more than to just cry; Apologise for feeling the way over something so meaningful and precious. He told himself it was something simple, and nobody would care. But he couldn't get himself to listen. Now, the wonderful, glimmering, Emerald ring is Shut up tightly in his side-table drawer, tucked under a Swiped bag of Morphine tablets.  
"No, No. It is a wonderful gift. I am very pleased. I just forgot to Put it on, is all." Theo pushed the bowl of freshly popped popcorn away. The conversation had left him Sad and guilty, wanting nothing more than to dry swallow some oxycodone and Down the rest of the Vodka Boris had received from Zanoschivyy. 

Boris kicked the cabinets in with his heel once more before Hopping off, looming over Theo with Intensity; Thin, Wiry hands reaching out, Soot-black hair reflected the Goose-berry grey sky that shone Through the sliding door. His eyes shrouded, yet sparkling with every emotion. Theo knew what was coming; It was how Boris engaged all of their kisses. Idle standing for a few moments, letting the tension build up, then grabbing, forcefully movements, stretching the collar of Theo's T-shirt. 

Boris tasted the same; Sugary, Like cheap, Old Peppermints you would take from the Check-out counter on the way out of a dollar-store. Stale cigarettes and Alcohol, the Smell of Theo's own Shampoo on Boris' Clothes and Hair made him feel a sense of euphoria. Boris' Itchy Green sweater pricked at Theo's hands as he ran them up and down His Narrow torso, allowing himself to be guided to the bedroom.

Longing, Desperate looks; The blinding flash of the T.V, a flicker of yellow, Then magenta. An unmade bed, wrinkled bedsheets; Hot, sticky sweat, Head buzzing, fluid swishing in Theo's ears. Quick breathing, Boris' exposed, sugar-white skin, and It was finished. White noise louder than ever, pounding in their ears. Popchik, Somewhere unknown. Boris on his back, Holding Theo tightly. He gripped, grabbed and touched like a desperate child, as if he were scared to lose something, like he knew he was going to and didn't want to let go. Theo forced his eyes closed, the wriggling feeling that he hasn't been able to escape since the first met Boris eating him from the inside out.

With ragged, harsh breathing, Theo considered wearing the Dumb promise ring, even if it did make him self-conscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Theo had been thrown back into his usual pit of despair. He had swallowed nearly half of his bag of painkillers, teeth grinding and awkward trips, coming to only hours later, laying uncomfortably against the toilet in the restroom, needing to vomit.   
Handing his money to strangers outside of liquor stores; Yes, hello, could you buy me something? Wine is fine, or even beer. Yes, thank you! Arriving home with a bottle of Wine, Popchik Bristling with Anxiety.

Unmade Bed, Boris' hands on his face; "Potter, are you fine?" A quick shake, an attempt to snap him out of it. Then, a grumble, Cold and clammy hands grazing his temple, Ripping off his glasses. Tossing them to the side like loose pocket change.

While Theo had gone back to his depressive rut, Boris, still fidgety, the gleam of Worry and Sad Caught in his high too often, was barely ever sober. Giggling lightly, hands wandering all over Theo's chest, Fingers Caught in the latter's collarbone. Bruises on his neck, Arms, Legs--This time not caused by his Father, but the Boy he had become so comfortable as time passed. Ring ing of a Clock, Boris shaking his head and clicking his tongue at each tik, tok. Tik tok, Tik--

Theo was a whirlwind of Emotion under the influence. A grand and Suffocating wave of embarrassment Drowning him when he looked down and caught a glimpse at firm, black painted nails. When had Boris done this? He couldn't remember. Scrubbing the polish off with his opposite hands' nails, so quick and urgent that his nail slipped and skid across the tip of his thumb, leaving a small, bleeding cut. His task of removing the pain only leaving him with red on his hands, dribbling down his thumb finger, only to end up pushed past Boris' lips, his tongue grazing over the cut. The eye contact they held was unbearable, the action racking hs body with shivers of pleasure. Lucky for Boris, Theo didn't remembered this, or what had followed.

Freddie's youthful Face; Let's see the cooks shall we? Theo, I'm sorry, could you leave Popsky outside, We can't let Dogs inside the Kitchen--  
A few new faces, a Middle-aged Thai Woman, tall and gaunt. Scooping Boris in her Arms, pushing his lean chest again her Visible Bosom. Would my Boy like a Patty melt before he leaves?  
A pale man, thick in the face, eyes raw and pink. Theo's awkward had wave, sniffling and wiping his nose. Yes, And your name is? Bodhi..? Oh, Bowie! Nice to meet you!

A few more unmemorable faces, Fred ushering The duo out of the kitchen. Pretty soon, they were on their way home.  
"That Malaysian Girl? God, so hot." Boris Clicked his jawbreaker against his teeth.

"She's Thai."   
"Huh?"

"She's Thai. Not Malaysian." Theo brought his knuckles up to Boris' head, a gesture meaning Idiot. 

"Right, nonetheless--" He pointed at his chest, referring to her breasts. Theo made an unimpressed noise, shaking his head in annoyance. Boris chuckled from beside of him.

They arrived at their usual hangout place, swinging on jungle gyms and Spinning on the Merry-go-round until they were choking on laughter. Theo always felt so Weightless, stunningly light. The world around him was like a Taxi Window, foggy with condensation, a single rain drop sliding down. Deep, Black skies, Lit up, brought to life by Boris' heaving in the Brittle grass, His bountiful giggles at the smallest things--Such as how Theo had adjusted his Cuffs wrong, giving his whole outfit the feel of a tired, middle-aged man, holding his paperwork in a sling and attempting to get home before the kids were tucked into bed.

"Bah," A bony hand sliding up Theo's wrist, fingers enclosing around the cuff, "You look all wrong." His blue-tipped fingers crossed Theo's ulner artery, the action so soft and Private. Innermost feelings fueled the lust for Theo's intimacy, which Became rarer since the arrival in California.

"I want to visit New Guinea with you someday." Boris said suddenly. He bent down to kiss the pretty blue vein in Theo's wrist, who was too drunk, as was Boris himself, to even notice.

"What's was it like?" Theo ran his left thumb over his other fingers, unduly dazed to cognise Boris leaving open-mouthed kisses up his arm.

"Brilliant," He muttered into Theo's Gray skin. "Bright, lots of Color, like starburst, or Necco Wafers. Reminds me of the Eggs we painted for our Polish Easter, yes? Beautiful Markets, sold many jeweleries. Met the prettiest of Persons!" He Opened his mouth to say one last thing, but decided against it. Theo dropped his slick arm, fixing his sleeve and sinking to the Wood chips against the Merry-go-round pole, Followed by his friend.

Boris looked ill. Face milky and flushed, lacking of Oxygen and Sweaty from the Barbiturate that he Swallowed with tap-water earlier. The gleam and sheen of the Merry-go-round lights shone down on his Features. Aureate, Coruscating, comparable to a sunset in the spring, where fat bees hopped from flower to flower, Sun glowingly down on glittering grass. His Velvet voice traveled like what he spoke was a sacred sermon, made for everyone to hear and endure, and Theo was so grateful that he was the only one who could hear it in that moment. Boris' Lips to his ear, whispering and Giggling to each other just like they had done in Class. Heads together, Hushed Conversations, Nothing around them mattering. 

"We will go one day, Myshka. It is greatest place on Earth, you will enjoy. You will be very pleased." Boris shook Theo's shoulder, attempting to grab his attention. Theo still stared hazily at the Wood chips around them.   
"By the way, Freddie asked if we wanted to come hang out with him, remember that?"

Theo hadn't, but made sure to dress comfortably and shower before heading out to the Diner the next day. His headache had progressively gotten worse since the Playground. What had happened? All he could really remember was tripping over his own shoe-laces, as well as the toes of Boris' shoes, to get there in the first place. And the Merry-go-round?

Theo, shivering with cold despite the summer weather, was ushered into a small Apartment. One bedroom, Sick, yellow walls that homed replica's of genuinely nice paintings. Theo could imagine how Mrs. Barbour would react to the Oddly colored wallpaper. A dismissive hand and Disinterested grunt, sashaying down the marble floor, holding white-gloved hands against her lean frame.

Fred had a Cat too, whose name was Fig (Fig? Seriously?), but Boris insisted on calling the thing Pusik and Missy. Pusik was sulky, merely a shadow in Doorways. Sniffing Boris' Boot strings, darting away when he noticed.  
"Here now, moi malo Pusik!"

Fred lived what Theo considered a comfortable life for a recently graduated twenty-year old. He helped them to Anything in the fridge, in which the two thankfully declined. The day was full of the same thing; introducing, a tour (Yes, this is my Living area, Hey, Boris! Don't touch that, will you? Turning to Theo, That little Russkie! Hah, anyways-) Long, half-hearted Conversations. Then, a quick and Blissful It's late, best to start heading home. We had fun, tell Pusik it was nice meeting him!  
A nice head pat and soon, Home, Messy sheets and tired breathing.

"Would you like something to drink?" Boris asked from the kitchenette. Theo scrubbed his face.

"Could you make me Sugar on Toast?"

Boris turned, tossing tousled hair away from his face.   
"I thought you didn't like it?" 

"I'm hungry, is all." A Pillow tossed into the tiny dining area. A Dramatic gasp from Boris.

"I'm not picking that up! God, such a baby, you are!" Arriving on the Bed with the requested meal, Champagne bubbling in a glass. Theo sighed, accepting the items with limp hands. Boris rubbed at his stomach, his shirt lifting up for a merely a moment. Theo looked away, guilty.

"Why do you not eat much anymore?" Boris asked. He watched Theo eat from where he sat. Cross-legged, his foot inches away from Theo's thigh. He licked his lips when Theo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I am now, aren't I?" Licking the Sugar crystals off his lips. 

"Well, yes, But, Last week, at Soli-kah, left me to do the eating! Remember, I asked, what, do you not like Pork and Potatoes? And you said you weren't hungry. But that wasn't the truth. You hadn't ate in hours! What is the matter, Potter?" Boris shook his black bangs away from his eyes, Waving his hand as he spoke. (Which had reminded Theo of Mrs. Barbour's behavior; Dismissive waves, petite and prim smiles, Did Boris and Mrs. Barbour have the same eyes? Both Crow black, catlike and astute. Velvet, unreadable. Boris' favorite Word comes to mind; pretty.)

"I wasn't hungry." Theo said dumbly. He held his toast in his hand limply. His despondent and Pessimistic state had left him feeling empty, but in a good way. He didn't really have an appetite recently, or feel hungry. He felt Boris' eyes on him and Shuddered.

Boris slapped his forehead. "Bah, what a headache, you. Fine, starve yourself for all I care." He bent down to take a quick bite from Theo's toast before laying back against the Bedsheets. Theo finished his toast in silence, falling back next to his friend and closing his eyes.

Boris smelled of Nevada abode. Sand slipping between shoes, Paint thinner and Glue, Sun-burned skin, the shade of an umbrella. His hair reeking of Chlorine, knotty and limp. Theo hated how nice it felt when he wrapped his fingers around Boris' curls. Like holding light itself in your palms, Flowing like rivers right down the pad of your fingertips. Pretty. Boris' lips were blue with cold, despite the Hot weather, housing a small cut. Vertical, only a few millimeters long. Pink, kissable, Lovely.  
His eyelids were lined with something black, makeup maybe, But Theo dismissed it as something they must have done while drunk. Messing around, Eyeliner they had swiped from kotku. Boris' eyes puffy and sensitive, chalk-white streaked with pink. Apparently he been allergic to something in it, the preservatives maybe?   
Black smudges under his eyes. Mysterious, tired, a don't try talking to me look that Theo appreciated.  
Pretty, the word nice and sweet on Boris' tongue. Satin, silky, fruity and--Dare he think it-- bewitching.   
With a newfound elation, Theo rolled over on his side, his head on his arm. He watched as Boris brought his wiry, long fingers up and down his torso. Achingly slow, often catching the hem of his shirt, dragging it up, his lower belly exposed, just for Theo to see. He watched Theo watch his hand, smiling. Sly and foxy. 

"Now that spring is over," The memory of Boris' hair plastered to his head, slick with rain. Pretty, Bewitching, "Maybe we should head over by the playground and have that Bonfire night." Still watching Boris' hand.

Boris hummed; Sultry, Roguish, guileful. Black fingernails caught on black fabric.

"You know, Just like how I promised you?" Theo continued, Slowly inching closer. Heat spreading Through his body, leaving his hands and ears Hot.

One last pawky glance, his hand stopping and moving to the belt loops of his pants, "Yes, of course, sounds Amazing."


	13. Chapter 13

Days Past comfortably; countless Walks up and Down the streets of Apple Valley, Boris hopping through Windows and sliding past Wired Fences in an attempt to escape pursuing mall cops, Quick glances at Strip Clubs as they shopped for Toast spreads in Open markets. Even the evenings that they spent at Freddie's House, Choking down Bacon-wrapped Avocado Hors d'oeuvre were enjoyable. Boris, Unkept and sordid in his Crow black Pullover, yanking at Theo's sleeve. Let's get out of here, shall we?   
  
Theo felt at ease again. Back in his old Las Vegas habits. Snug against Boris' chest, his Count Dracula-esque voice warm in Theo's ear. Am hot, Do you mind if I take my pants off?  
  
Theo wanted to say it, but it never came. He was afraid it would never become so vital to say as it did that one night they left Vegas. What was different? It seemed so unimportant, Meaningless, I love you, but do you care?   
  
Boris bristled with fear when Theo got even close to saying it. Just a sudden, "Boris, may I tell you something?" Caused him to become alert, eyes wide and Unmistakably scared? Resembling Freddie's cat when he heard the faint noise of Mice scratching from the inside of apartment walls.

But Theo had never said it. The words dissolved like Zolpimist, leaving Boris Chewing his nails in worry. Hating to see the impulsiveness and audacious spirit strip from his friend, Theo always followed up what he said with something dumb, like "I didn't really like the Chutney Jam, I lied when I said I did. Sorry" or "I forgot your Favorite shirt at the dry cleaners," When he really hadn't, It was tucked under the sweater He was wearing then.

Theo had wanted to say the words for a while. He wanted to say in when his head had ended up in Boris' lap, Drunk and crying over the Raise the Red Lantern DVD. His fat tears Being kissed by Boris himself, his curls tickling Theo's face Perfectly. But the I love you didn't come, instead getting caught in the back of Theo's Throat. (Theo hadn't remembered much of that night, except for the feeling of Boris' lips on his cheeks and the overwhelming love he felt for the boy atop him.)

It was bittersweet, really. He enjoyed not having a name or label to slap onto their relationship. It was melancholy and Melodramatic, the occasional awkward kiss or Lingering hand. Theo enjoyed the feeling of Boris, and all of him. His ill temper after drinking too much, shouting philosophical inquiries that Had been too difficult to get a grip on during the Buzz provided from Liquid glue. Theo loved it, the messiness and unprofessionalism of it all. Unkept and roudy, rough and Hot-- Ouch, you just bit me! Fucker-

But with the crazy, the Unpredictable, the freedom, there was the creeping Feeling. And that was Something more, that was love. An unbearable amount, Bottled up deep inside him, plucking at his heartstrings like a tuned Harp. It was intimidating, and Scary, feeling such things about his best friend, nonetheless a Boy. The only thing he could compare it to was Pippa. A dead orchestra, yet so pretty and loud. His love for her was formed the second he saw her, Passionate and Domineering, an Unhealthy obsession. His love For Boris was just that, if not more.

The problem was saying it, or getting the point across. Making it known. He decided to force himself into a position that would make him say it, and There was no better time to do that than during the Bonfire night.

Theo wore Boris' itchy green sweater, despite the warm evening weather. Cold hands, pale cheeks and ears. A few MDMA tablets, just because. Boris followed him down their Normal, Weedy path, singing a Ukrainian song about starry Nights until The old Playground was in view.

"Hah! Sit with me for a bit, Potter. Seems like I have walked years." He dusted black hair from his face, holding Theo's icy hands to his warm Face.

"We've been walking ten minutes." Theo stared at the brittle coppice around them, smiling when he saw a patch of Wild flowers, White Butterfly weeds maybe?

Boris made a disapproving noise, Giving Theo a little punch on the arm. Wincing, Theo stomped on Boris' desert boot. "Fine, Meet you at the monkey Bars, yeah?"

Theo Climbed atop the cold Metal, sighing when the Cool surface touched the Disturbed skin under the irritating Sweater. Crossing his legs, His face ended up against Boris' Collarbone, which jutted out awkwardly and prodded at Theo's cheek.  
  
"You are the worst, Potter." Boris stared at the mossy conifers in the distance, dancing along the dry hills, resembling a middle school art project. Branches panned out against the pink fruit of the sky. Salmon-colored charmeuse Clouds, straight out of a Rom-com Theo would have watched on the couch with his mother while she drifted in and out of sleep, her glassed-over eyes reflected the kiss scene of two Life-long friends.

Theo moved from the spot he rested, Staring up at his friend in query. His muted hands balled at Boris' Shirt, feeling the latters Ribs Through the fabric, a question within itself. Do you like when I touch you like this?

"So, difficult you!" Poking at Theo's cheek with a short nail, followed by a light chuckle. Bated and Breathy, a sound Theo was enamored with. Boris continued:  
  
"You are so hard to understand!" He sounded exasperated, Which only Worried Theo and confused him more.

"I don't think I comprehend what you are saying?"Theo said. His hands had left Boris' Wiry body, now resting on his own busted-up slacks.

"I was, what is the English word, convinced you did not want to do this for me," He kept talking, despite Theo's attempts to voice his dubiety. "You do not tell me anything, and I really do not Understand you! Worse than Adley and the girls at school, even my Kotku, uncertain with everything! Your father would say something, like, Beating around the Bush? You do that, alot. Not straight forward, ever."

Theo felt utterly idiotic. Folded up, staring at the sky (Oh, It's turning purple now! How pretty!) And listening to Boris ramble about His Hesitence. And it was excruciating, how moments ago, Flush against Boris' body and The atmosphere perfect, he was going to Say I love you. But Boris' Beautiful Obliviousness had ruined it charmingly. Theo, hazy with MDMA, threw an internal Pity Party; Black and red Party streamers, the Color of Boris' Favorite Sweaters, and a lopsided cake served on a silver platter. Just a big Fuck you to the besotted feelings of adoration felt moments ago.

"You're worse than a lady! I just wish you would talk to me, is all!" Boris, winsome cluelessness, Black and White and all things beauty. A colorless 1960's motion picture film, thin and one-dimensional. Everything around him fading away to nothing, monochrome static. Nothing but him, and only him. Everything about him was truly brilliant. 

"Can we sit in silence for a bit before we start our bonfire?" Theo said. He never tired of hearing Boris' voice, but he did eventually grow tired of what he said.

So they sat, Riding their opioid highs while watching the sun set and fade out into a mauve stretch-- Potter, can you hear the sun set too!? Just me?

Sliding off icy Metal bars and landing in wood chips, Boris' outstretched arms, I have you myshka! Trudging to the nearest Bonfire spot, dragging twigs and the Never-ending click of the Gold lighter between Theo's thumbs as they set it up, giggling over splinters and the hard ground below them.

Theo crossed his legs, the Flick of the growing fire like brush strokes on a white canvas. Sparks tossing and flying, cozy and comfortable. Flashbacks to New York, Cozied up against Hobie's living room Floor, counting each flicker of the steady flame; Eleven, twelve, thirteen.

Boris watched the fire with wide eyes, leaning on his hands and thinking about something hard. Theo sighed, Resting his head on Boris' shoulder tenderly, dismissing the thoughts of But he's a boy! The best he could. The sudden Gesture must have startled Boris, Because he jumped and Moved away. Scared maybe, or just alarmed.

"Theo," He pronounced it Tee-oh, "I have to tell you something."

"Oh? I have to tell you something too." Theo responded quickly, Cursing himself when Boris' uneasy expression contorted into one of Confusion. 

When Boris didn't reply, Theo continued. "I'll go first-"

"No! No, I will."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"

Boris Swallowed. "I'm so sorry. You do not have to do that."

"Do what?" Theo frowned hard, retracting himself. The heat from the fire swirled at his feet, drifting through his body and becoming unbearable. The MDMA made him sweat and uncomfortable, too.

"Do that." He gestured to his shoulder, meaning that Theo had layed on him. "You want me to feel guilt, yes? For what I did?"

"What are you..?"

"You know what I am talking about! The painting, no?"

Theo nearly laughed. A hard, crow-like laugh. But the ocean-deep wave of realization hit suddenly, knocking the air out of his lungs. Moving away from the prying heat of the bonfire, Theo crawled over onto the Shaded grass, becoming a shadow In Boris' view, who was Swallowed up by the Fire Glow.

"What?" Was all Theo could muster.

"I took it, I thought you knew that!" He slapped his forehead. "Have you not opened it? You idiot!" Wrapping his temple with bruised knuckles.

"Oh, God-" Theo could feel the bile rise in his throat. He was still sweating despite being a few feet away from the Bonfire, itching and yanking at the collar of his Green sweater. 

"Do you not remember? That night?" Boris' eyes were Sheer and glassy, resembling Mrs. Barbour's when Larry had Entered her home, and she realized she would lose Theo. The look of Desperation and loss in her crow-black eyes, much like Boris' in that moment. He realized he may lose something so important. To better the situation, He explained how to Theo about how much of a Pass-out drunk he was, describing many Events that happened during said substance Black outs.

"Just last weekend, at the pool. You dove down, And hadn't been up in a while. I had to pull you up, thought you were going to drown yourself."

"I didn't do that." Theo said bluntly. He hid his face, Choking away tears.

"But you did-" Boris continued describing what had happened; Theo showing the Stunning painting during a movie night, Dr. No had been playing, A swift exchange at school lockers, tucking the Painting away somewhere safe, Prefuse Apologies. I'm sorry, do not be mad, your Finch is fine! I promise! Are you crying? Potter, please.

After a few pitiful Excuses on Boris' end and a Lazy jumble of an explanation, Theo stood and started toward home. Boris, Eyes gleaming and Nose pink, (Had he been crying? Oh, God..) jumped up to clasp onto his wrist.

"Hit me, Potter."

Theo stopped, Bewildered and Nauseous. "What?" He snapped.

More desperate this time. "Hit me, I deserve it. I do. I stole from you, My Myshka. My Theo. Always so good to me-" He ran his thumbs along Theo's Bony Knuckles, wanting so despairingly to kiss and taste them.  
"Hit, me. Hurt me. Do your worst. You were so loving, selfless. I did you so much wrong. Please."

With a lazy jerk, Theo Removed his wrist from Boris' hold, Missing everything about him already; His Black hair, his Bruised hands, The feeling of his nails caught in his skin. 

Beaten, Theo started home again. His throat raw, as if someone had scraped the lining with a razor blade, face wet and Sweat dribbling down his the back of his neck. His Collarbones we're red and rashed, giving any passerby the wrong idea, and his skin still burned with irritation. With Passionate Self-loathing, Theo considered what to do next.  



End file.
